Behind a different door
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.
1. 1

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of Idiots:

Fire: Welcome to the first chapter of this possibly angst fic

Raven: Tell us if you like it.

Fire: In a review of course, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Fire known usually for my twisted horror like fic Remembering Darkness

Raven: And I'm Raven, the even more twisted, but mentally disturbed person who inspires this story for the most part.

Fire: And I type it adding most of the corrected ideas

Raven: And I also proofread

Fire: Just know that incase you want to tell one of use directly

~~ 0000 ~~

The sharp shatter rang through the house.

"GET OUT NOW!" The women's voice sounded tired, and shaky.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMEN! THIS IS MY HOUSE, I PAY THE BILLS HERE!" The male hard, stable voice countered.

"You don't do any of that! You don't even had a job you drunk!" A child's crying ran in the distance.

The man growled fury blazing in his eyes. Before the women could get away to the other room he snatched her arm with no care for her well being, and dragged her back to the walk-in freezer against her will.

"You little bitch, your the cause of those mistakes. Since you can't keep the stupid kid quiet I will!" He shoved the women in the freezer barricading the door.

Pounding could be heard from the inside, and crying. "Don't you touch them." She sobbed her tears muffling as she curled up to escape the cold.

The younger six year old girl gasped witnessing all this, and her angry father marching toward the door. Without any further stalling she ran to her little brothers room, and kneeled down her raven black hair gaining the boys attention.

"Come on Souta, we have to leave." She swept the infant up in her arms, covering him with a blanket before she banged at the lock to open it. Her father smashed open the door only in time to see the window open, and a few gust swaying the curtains.

~

"Now Ms. Higurashi would you like to chat today?" A unemotional male voice asked over the speaker to a very bright white room. 

The room was pure white, not special shaped, just rather small with a mirror type window across one wall.

In the middle of the room sat a girl on a plain white chair by the name of Kagome Higurashi. 

Raven black hair trailed all the way down to her hips, and she had empty brown eyes. She was wearing a pure white patience dress, and had her fingers closed clutching onto the fabric on her lap. Her eyes were wide open, but the dark circles on it showed she hadn't slept well for a long time. Scars stretched from the back of her cheek down to her chin. Other scars also remained like on her back, and shoulder blade.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, will you talk to me?" The voice asked again, but Kagome made no movement to answer. 

It was so hard to tell this girl was already 14 as she still reminded them of the ten year old girl who came in here four years ago.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Her abrupt question must have shocked the people on the other side of the glass for there were a few gasps before the people quickly switched off the microphone, and went into a hushed conversation.

Kagome remain unmoving, other then her rapid heart pace, and her occasional short breaths.

"Why Ms. Higurashi, do you think that?" The unemotional voice asked again.

Kagome finally blinked her eyes stopping, tears from falling.

"I'm dying, I can tell. I grow older, I get weaker everyday, and I grow tired of this. When will I be allowed to leave. I don't care if it kills me. What is wrong with me? I can tell there's something. Why do you treat me this way?"

There was silence before all lights in the room flickered off eloping the girl in darkness. She showed no reaction to it just remained in the same position as foot steps came down the hall, and the door opened. She could feel the people come up from behind her guiding her up by her shoulders.

"If you must know young one, you are suffering from Cancer, an incurable disease. However if you were be tested sane then we can release you to an orphanage. If you were adopted, maybe they could pay for something to help you. But there is no one here who will pay for bills to help you. The Cancer you have is minor so you could be able to live a long time with help. But you will die if that time comes, but we don't want you here anymore. You have to help us, help yourself. You need to talk to someone." The lady said, as she lead Kagome down the hall, and into another room, one with a bed and such. 

"So I will die, because no one would want me. No one would adopt me."

~

"What the hell are you doing you arrogant bastard...!" A women's voice cried tearing up.

A eight year old Kagome turned her cd player up higher trying to block out the sounds. Trying to sing along so she didn't have to hear what was going on outside anymore. She had her eyes shut tight, and was curled up hugging her knees, hidden in a closet. 

'Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.'

(how about that, an Eminem cd for her when she's 8 lol, it wasn't even out back then, but I don't care work, with me here. ~fire&raven)

Still the sound of her father shattering a beer bottle, her mothering sobbing, and the baby crying. Then the baby went silent. Everything did before the women broke down again screaming something along the lines of 'Why did you have to do that you beer bashing bastard!' 

Louder sounds also shocked her, like the sound of slaps, numerous curses, sobbing, and death threats.

"Hey let go of me you drunken buffoon." She heard her mother scream followed by another scream). 

Then she could hear him dragging her mother upstairs, and into the bedroom.

Shaking her head, she made sure everything was clear besides the fact, that her mother was screaming out in pained protests, but she ignored it. Still with her headphones on, and her cd player in her left hand she slipped out of the closet prowling out to the living room.

Her eyebrow twitched, blood. It puddle from out beside the couch, dripped off the sharp shinning ends of the broken bottle, and left a trail going upstairs. 

"No.....Souta....he did didn't he." She hopped here, and there to get up to the couch without leaving any tracks she was there. 

Looking over the couch back, she bit her lips to suppress a scream. Shaking her head she slowly backed up, before slipping on another puddle of blood, and landing on her rear end causing an unwanted smash when she hit the ground. She didn't dare move knowing she'd only cause more noise. 

'So much for pretending you weren't here.' She flinched when she heard a grunt from upstairs, and the door open. 

Her eyes darted around to look for a way to get out, but instead just got up.

"You little- what the hell are you doing here ya little bitch." A large hand snatched her up from the back of her neck sending her staggering backwards still in his grip.

She clenched her teeth trying, but failing to stop herself from saying something she learned years ago. "Bastard hands off!" And knocking him off her.

She could hear him growl before shaking knowing she probably just made the worst mistake of her life, she fled the other side of the couch unaware of the glass shards cutting her feet joining the other.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" He boomed, instead of answering she backed up to the wall.

(Raven: You have to keep in mind she grew up used to this, so even at 8 she's acting older, because she has experience. Get it? -_-)

"I thought so. Now get over hear, and make me the best damn drink possible before I send you to join your brother.

Kagome instantly ran to do his bidding, avoiding that area as much as possible.

~

"Inu Yasha I am outraged at the way you were so rude to our guest. I demand that you get down here, and give a formal apology." Inu Yasha's mother said impatiently from the foot of the stairs which lead to the 3rd floor.

"Feh, they deserved it." Came his muffled response. 

Lady Rumiko sighed, Inu Yasha didn't normally act this rude in front of public, and she was beginning to suspect something was seriously wrong.

"Inu-chan, will you please come here, I don't enjoy speaking through the door. Is something wrong?"

"No just go away, go find some other person to bother." Lady Rumiko shook her head before she realized her husband Lord Tai standing right behind her.

He was frowning, and certainly mad upset about something, which she knew was Inu Yasha's behavior. She put a chance to his chest to stop him from knocking down the door.

"Let him be Tai, I seriously think something's bothering him."

"Then he should tell someone, or stop moping around."

It was the truth, but it hurt too.

"I love Inu Yasha, but sometimes I wish we could have had a girl."

"Perhaps, would you like to have one."

"Nine months of pregnancy is something I'd never want to go through again."

"We could adopt."

"Adopt? I'd never thought of that, are you quite serious."

"Of course."

They spoke in hushed voices as they traveled down the hall.

"Well if it would make you happy, you can go down to the orphanage if you wish."

Lady Rumiko "Maybe I'll do just that."


	2. 2

Behind a different door

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of Idiots:

Raven: Angst, but there will be future humor

Fire: Your know when that starts coming in by the next chapter

Raven: If you'd like to contact one of us about something, I inspire and proofread

Fire: And I type, and etc.

~0~

"Konnich wa Rumiko-san. Watashi wa Rin-chan!" Piped a young girl with long black haired 

(Hello Lady Rumiko. I am Rin-chan)

who was smiling happily at Lady Rumiko.

She just returned the smile, turned to her husband, and step son Sesshoumaru who against his will was dragged along.

"What do you think?" She mouthed before sitting on her knees in front of the girl.

Rin's gaze had trailed over to Sesshoumaru who had his emotionless face set on the nearby window before Lady Rumiko snapped her back to reality.

"And how old are you?"

Rin seemed to count her fingers for a moment or two before blinking.

"Watashi wa roku."(I am six) She replied simply.

Lady Rumiko brushed the girls hair out of her eyes before standing up, and following her husband, and step son outside of the play room, and to the counter.

"So are you interested in any we have to offer." An elderly women on the other side of the counter calmly asked.

"Actually Ms. -er- Kaede. I was wondering if you had any a little older. The problem is I have two older sons, and I'm not sure such young girls would fit in." She indicated to Sesshoumaru who was already making his way through the play room, and to the exit.

Kaede remained silent for a moment before picking up, and shuffling a few new girls arriving at the orphanage files, before slapping them down on the desk.

"I'm sorry, but there are no girls around the age you might be looking for that you would want." She indicated the pile with her thumb, and shook her head.

While Rumiko  
had this little exchange Lord Tai leaned over the counter to examine the name she was covering before, and now became visible.

"I don't believe we've met this Higurashi girl."

Kaede quickly realized where the file was placed, and snatched it away from view.

"Be forewarned, you would not want this girl, or even to visit her." Her voice was calm, but warningly.

Rumiko shook her head, leaning over the counter, and just slipping the file from its new place near a draw.

"I think we can decide that for our self thank you." She stated gravely already flipping through Kagome's stats.

"She's fifteen as well. So tell me what do you think is so bad about her?"

Kaede's eyebrow twitched, before she indicated chairs where they could sit down.

"If you must know, Kagome Higurashi   
has come from a very bad family to say the least. She was so scarred afterward, she went insane for lack of a better word. She's been in the mental institute for a good few years. She's also suffering cancer, and has no money to treat it. It will be a waste of you money, and sanity. Take it from me."

Before she even finished Rumiko was scowling in disapproval.

"How can you tell people not to adopt that girl? She obviously needs all the help she could get, and I wouldn't mind meeting her." She glanced down at where Higurashi   
resided now, then stood up tucking the file under her arm.

"In fact, I think I'll go do that." She made sure to glare at Kaede before leaving with Lord Tai.

00000

"Inu Yasha I have some information you might like to know. If you open up I can tell you~" Sango lolled her words out leaning up against the door.

"Go away, I don't want to know." His stubborn voice growled back.

Sango shifted her lips to the left before banging on the door again.

"I'm seriously sure you would want to know this. I just had to buy the information off Sesshoumaru, and you aren't even going to hear me out! ARGG!" She gave the door another pound in frustration. 

She to had been trying too, to get Inu Yasha to revert to his normal self. No matter what their efforts he locked himself up in the bedroom since that night. The mere thought made Sango's anger drain away into pity.

"Inu Yasha you can't still be hung over Kikyou's death. You have to get over yourself." She nearly forgot about telling him the information she got off Sesshoumaru earlier, as she shifted her position to listen carefully to his reaction.

As far as verbally there was none, only silence. However at the same time she heard him get up from the bed, and march to the door.

Sango nearly fell into the room when the door flung open, but she'd regained her balance just in time.

Inu Yasha did look horrid. His black hair, long and untamed, black rings under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled.

"WHAT do you want!?" He significantly lowed his voice since he started talking forcing himself not take his anger out on Sango. 

Sango noticing this still took a few steps back holding up her hands as if some sort of peace agreement.

"Calm down. Sesshoumaru was dragged along with your parents...."

"And....?" He titled his head, blinking impatiently.

She sighed before saying. "He followed them to an orphanage. I think your parents are going to adopt a girl to-"

She again was cut off, but this time by Inu Yasha's harsh, forced, laughter.

"Adopting a girl? Yeah right. Let me just say this, they had a girl who acted as a daughter to them, on top of that they already have me, and so I doubt they'll actually adopt."

He already began to turn to the bed before he gave her one last look asking "How much did you buy this information for?" 

Sango dropped her shoulders in defeat, shaking her head. "Too much."

But at least Inu Yasha came out to talk to her, now if he'd only do so regularly.

~Inu Yasha slammed the door, locking it before returning to his bed retrieving a photo from the sheets. On the photo was his family, parents, him, and a girl. In the picture he had his arm swung around her shoulder, and they were both slightly grinning. 

The girl had long black hair, and brown eyes. "Kikyou. I swear I'm still waiting for you to return." He brushed his finger over the side of her face before dropping the picture back on the bed, letting his head fall next to it.

000

"Kagome isn't this great, you have a visitor." A very excited nurse poked her head it Kagome's room giggling.

Kagome sit on the edge of her bed her hands clenching her lap with her eyes staring off into nothingness.

She barely even acknowledged the nurses presence with a quick nod before standing up.

Normally she would ignore most anything they said, but this was a rare occasion indeed. No one ever came to visit her.

That's just what she said.

"No one ever comes to visit me, there is no one too." She said as two nurses caught her by the shoulder escorting her down the hall.

She didn't tug, just allowed herself to be pushed into a dully colored room '123- the patients meeting room'. The nurses sure seemed happy when they set her down on a sofa that stretched on each wall of the room.

She didn't even wonder who was here to visit her, just yawned watching the floor with dead interest. It remained that way for at least five minutes before two new voices snapped her out of her trance.

"Let me go in first Tai, I'd like to talk to her on my own first. She just may be what I'm looking for..." She heard ignoring the urge to yawn, and moved both hands behind her as if to support her.

She just watched quietly as a women with long black hair, and in a pink kimono slipped in approaching her, but then just sat a good distance away closer to the door.

Kagome had not felt offense by this, but rather happy.

"Hello, you must be Kagome Higurashi. I've.....heard things about you."

Kagome just nodded, making no verbal sound.

Rumiko noticed this and opened her hands in a friendly gesture.

"Would you like to talk to me? Or are you just normally quiet?"

"I'm usually quiet because I have no one to talk to."

"Maybe you could start conversations with people around you more often to fix that."

Rumiko said examining the girl.

In so many ways did she remind her of the last time she'd seen Inu Yasha since Kikyou died. And to think about it, she looked almost like an exact copy of Kikyou.

"Would you?" She asked aloud after the period of silence.

"I would, but hear its normally rude to talk unless you've been asked a question."

Rumiko blinked, she'd never heard of that rule. "Well with me, please talk freely as things come to you mind."

Kagome just shifted in her seat, then set her stare straight to the door avoiding this women's gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?" It was blunt, and kind of rude, but it make Rumiko instantly divert her gaze.

"I'm sorry, its just that you remind me of someone I once knew. Her name was Kikyou, were you related?"

Kagome thought, then just shrugged. "I don't know her, but we didn't spend time with most of my relatives."

Rumiko made an oh when she heard Tai come in.

"Lady Kikyou?" He questioned before he caught Rumiko shaking her head.

"No this is Kagome, she does resemble Kikyou though."

Tai nodded sitting down on the opposite side the room.

"So Kagome, why are you in here?" Tai questioned trying not to be harsh, but he didn't want any random nut case coming into his house.

"I got in here because......people said I was emotionally challenged. That it didn't hurt me when my family died, and I don't show many emotions...."

Rumiko smiled, which was a puzzle to Kagome. "Oh that's not your fault. Would you like to come home with me for awhile so we can see how it works. Like a family?"

Kagome blinked, a few terrible flash backs running through her head.

~0000~

"Come now everyone we need to act like a family for once." Her mother insisted to everyone.

A seven year old Kagome just nodded her head, then ran up to her mom once her father left the room.

"Why do we need to act mama?" Kagome asked not sparing a glance toward the door.

"Oh Kagome, your father is having some people over for dinner. Very important people that can give him back his job. So I want you to act the best like a family you can, alright?" She forced a watery smile down at her daughter. 

Kagome nodded, looking toward the other room where men came into the house. She remained silent before whispering "I never knew what a real happy family acted like mama. Should I just leave?"

Kagome only remembered her mother looking down at her a sad expression on her face, and tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. "Oh Kagome, if all else fails just get yourself out, if it calls for you to lie, and lie again."

~0000~

"Umm...." Kagome found herself at a loss of words.

On one hand, she would never _ever _want to go back to what she knew as a family. On the other hand, she could finally know what its like to be in a semi-real family. Where someone actually wanted her.

Serious debating ran through her mind, before the man, Tai spoke. "We will give you sometime to think about it. Now we have some problems to fix at home before you can come at all. Lets go Rumiko."

They both exited the room leaving her just like that. 


	3. 3

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of idiots:

Fire: Raven did not proofread this one, so sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever

Raven: And who's fault do you think that is?

Fire: YOURS! YOU NEVER GAVE IT BACK ON TIME

Raven: You never gave it to me in enough time

Fire: Don't blame me you A.l.M

Raven: SIT!

*BAM!*

Fire: F-

Raven: SIT!

*Bam!*

Raven: No we begin the show. 

"There she goes. I never thought, well, that I'd live to see the day." The nurse whispered to another as they watched the black haired girl walk down the hall.

She was dressed, in a white t-shirt, white plain shoes, and white jeans, courtesy of the mental hospital. Her black hair swayed behind her, each of her steps clanking on the titled floor. She past all the rooms, following her doctor to the front desk. The scars on her cheek was plainly visible now, but no one took notice. Her eyes didn't sparkle, however, remained dull, and emotionless. 

"You'd think you'd be slightly happier to leave." Her consoler caught up to the two of them. 

Kagome had been their longest patient there for such a young age. 

Kagome shrugged.

"Perhaps this family may be like my last." Her eyebrow twitched at the name.

Her consoler nodded her head. "Calm down Kagome, I already got that covered." She pulled out a file she had under her arm sticking it under Kagome's nose.

"It means, that if you hate your family, or they hate you. Things aren't working out, you can come back here, or if we see how your doing maybe a different orphanage." She said kindly her fingers grazing the text. 

Her consoler, Toki, explained. She knew Kagome couldn't read, her mother couldn't afford to send her to school farther then the third grade. They say schools are free, but nothings free without some sort of fine here, or there.

"Aa." She followed Toki's example with her fingers lightly scanning down the text. 

Frowning, Toki withdrew the papers. 

"Maybe they can help you how to learn to read better Kagome." She said kindly once again, not giving Kagome a chance to reply as she opened the last set of double doors. 

Pausing, with her hands on the handle, she turned back to her.

"Here it is Kagome, your freedom. Cherish it."

Kagome nodded, going toward the now open door, before turning around.

"I've had my freedom even here. I don't want to look at nothing, this worlds too much. I thank you though Toki, your the closest thing to an older sister I ever had. Scratch the one that ran away to get away. Your like, one of those idol ones.....forget it. I just wanted to let you know, that if things don't work out here, I don't plain to come back. I might kill myself. " She ran her fingertips lightly along her throat where a nearly invisible scar still remained. "Or run away. I only now want to give someone the life I never had." 

(Fire: *sweat drops* We all know what c.d. I was listening to when I made this. 

"Please don't cry for me when I'm broke for good." She moved her lips to that, but words never came out.

Toki miserably nodded, watching the girl follow Rumiko up to the front desk. She'd hoped Kagome would never have to go through something bad again. With the five years she worked with her, she began to feel herself as her mother, and was slightly sad to see her go. 

The doors swung shut, and Kagome was gone, according to her, forever.

She cringed, trying to prevent any tears. Kagome hadn't realized how much she mattered to Toki. Toki used her to sooth her own pain. 

"I swear Kagome, I won't let them hurt you again. Even if I have to kill them _all_."

"Sign here please." The person at the front desk directed. 

Rumiko signed the last of the forms, and turned to Kagome signaling for her to follow out.

There was no sun out, yet it didn't rain. Only slight breezes pushed the leaves away. They slowly walked along the cemented black path.

Rumiko was taking longer strides, compared to Kagome who took from slow to no steps memorizing the scenery.

"It's fall, the leaves are changing color, and falling off the trees. Some think it's a lousy season, but I believe it's quite beautiful. How about you daughter?"

Kagome gave a forced smile, nodding. "It's nice, I've never seen such a thing."

She hadn't given much room for further conversation, although Rumiko forced it.

  
"Did they ever let you out?" She motioned back to the hospital.

Kagome blinked.

"Not really, we had windows though. Still the patients in there are the type that never want to get out to the real world."

"What type of people were you with back there?" Rumiko directed her out of the short walk, and down the side walk.

"People just like me, they grew up with bad pasts. Or they just had no emotions. Twisted, and tragic things happened to those people back there. They are the type that cry every night wishing they would die."

Rumiko placed a hand on her shoulder opening the passengers door.

"Your not there any more, so don't worry. Fit in, help yourself, and stand up for yourself. It would be harder then ever for you, but I'm sure you could fit in with our family. Become part of it."

Kagome nodded, and remained silent for the entire way to her new home, as Rumiko explained various things.

"I'd like to see you smile a true one Kagome."

"A true smile?"

"Of course."

"I've never seen one, only one with a twisted plan."

~0000~

"Here, now, girl." Her father stumbled toward her, leaning back with belt behind his back.

The nine year old girl sniffled, backing up further staggering back. 

"No." She said meekly, avoiding numerous wine bottles that laid sprained on the ground.

"NOW!" He bombed, taking the last gulp of his liquor, then tossing the bottle at her.

She screamed, dodging it where it shattered right next to her head.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her forward, and bringing the belt straight down on her bowed head.

A loud snap echoed through the house, followed by a panicked, pained screamed. Her father grinned happily at his daughter staggering, and cowering into a corner with blood leaking off her head, and her left arm, that had shot forward to protect her head.

"You stupid bitch, you look just like those two women. They both thought they could do without me, and look at them now." He laughed harshly, his breath smelling like pure liquor.

She just grimaced, and watched his face, as he smiled a very creepy evil smile, right before he brought the belt down on her again.

~0000~

"It's hard not to be stuck on things in the past. I mean, my family never agreed when I decided to marry the man I loved. They threw me out, and it really hurt me for a lasting time I suppose. Yet Tai helped me out, if you find someone you love, stick to it." She made hand motions with her right hand, her left on the steering wheel.

Kagome nodded, noting every word. She may not go out with advice, but she'd take it any day. 

"My mother, my former mother only gave me advice to escape from my father."

"Thinking about that subject Kagome, do you mind me asking-"

"My father was a drunk, he beat on us, my older sister ran away, he killed my younger brother, and my mother commit suicide. The drinking killed my dad, and I was the only one left. I kept living there with another orphan boy I met. He-" She paused, smacking a hand to her mouth.

Rumiko turned to her with worried eyes. "Did he-"

It hadn't dawned on Kagome, what she made Rumiko think.

'He offered me everything. I refused. We got in a fight before the fire.'

She ended it in her thought, but said nothing more, just glued her eyes to the mansion that just came into view.

"This is your new home." Rumiko dropped the subject as she pulled into the drive way where servants would take the car into a garage.

Kagome remained wordless, helping herself out of the car.

"Go look at the garden Kagome, I'll send someone to lead you around." She instructed the girl before she could see Tai at the door way.

Kagome nodded, but shrugging it off wondered in the direction pointed.

The garden was wonderful. It had fountains, green grass, ponds, stone benches, and cemented paths. Kagome examined it all snaking her way toward the lakes side.

"Hey move!" She'd hardly heard the warning before someone slammed violently in her side sending her to the ground, and staggering into the lake. She snatched the fabric of a shirt pulling the person with her before she cracked the waters surface, and breathing in water, before she flared her arms to reach the surface.

The person who knocked her burst out of the surface next to her, running off with a quick snap when they hit her.

She was puzzled, and confused before she looked down. Her Shikon No Tama was gone.

"Thief, police!" A women screamed from a few floors up.

Kagome checked for her the jewel once more, before she was sure he'd took it.

Glancing at the man, she got up from the water, and......

Conclusion of idiots:

Fire: Shorter chapters mean I update more

Raven: Lazy a-

Fire: SIT!

Raven: b-

Fire: SIT!

Raven: You little f-

Fire: SIT!

Raven: I'll-

Fire: SIT! SIT! SIT!

*slam slam slam*

Raven: I give up

Fire: *Grins flashing peace sign.* Tell me which you like, long chapters, out less often, or short chapters, out very often


	4. 4

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of idiots:

Fire: This chapter came out a bit quick, I wanted to answer a few of the reviewers:

avihenda= Sometimes it takes awhile for the chapters to show, it's nothing we can really fix, but you might have to wait awhile.

vicious-wolf= *sweat drops* Gomen we didn't answer you about the confusion earlier, Raven said she would.....anyway if you look carefully. 

__

'The younger six year old girl gasped witnessing all this, and her angry father marching toward the door. Without any further stalling she ran to her little brothers room, and kneeled down her raven black hair gaining the boys attention.' She's six when he's alive, and:

__

'A eight year old Kagome turned her cd player up higher trying to block out the sounds....."No.....Souta....he did didn't he." She hopped here, and there to get up to the couch without leaving any tracks she was there. 

Looking over the couch back, she bit her lips to suppress a scream. Shaking her head she slowly backed up, before slipping on another puddle of blood, and landing on her rear end causing an unwanted smash when she hit...' Two years later she's eight, her brother is killed. Those are the only two scenes that really bother with Souta. Poor boy...but he couldn't be in the story.

~

Those are the two I needed to point out for those poor people Raven forgot about....spite her....but if your confused or what not put it in a review, and I'll answer!

Fire: Still what's the saddest is there are houses like that, what Kagome had to go through. I've never been in one, only with a dysfunctional family. But there was a lot of yelling in my family, and all, and since I had to get away from those people as soon as possible it's really easy for me to write this fic. That's why you shouldn't drink, or help out people who have to go through that, I mean at least I do, and would....Raven didn't get a chance to check this one either.....on with the story.

"Thief, police!" A women screamed from a few floors up.

Kagome checked for her Shikon no Tama(no it doesn't have powers) once more, before she was sure he'd took it.

Glancing at the man, she got up from the water, and took off after him.

The little hell-raiser was quick, and quite small, maybe a juvenile delinquent.

Her legs ached being as she hadn't ran in a long time, but her skills still were fresh in her mind.

The little flash darted under a cement chair like it was its only protection.

"HEY!" She with some trouble, which didn't show tossed the chair backward to show the young thief.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" It threw its small hands up cowering behind his extended arms.

Kagome blinked rapidly, it was normally her doing that. She looked down at the little creature.

It was a young boy with orangish/red hair, and green eyes. Once a quick silence, and awkward atmosphere settled between the scared boy, and the shocked Kagome he brought his arms down staring up at her with beating eyes wet with unshed tears. 

"Why didn't you hurt me already?"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T GIVE BACK THE JEWEL!" She'd never sounded to threatening to anyone before, and in short, she wanted to test its limits. 

"H-here." He held out the gold locket in a closed fist to drop it into a hand.

She smiled slightly reaching her hand out.

"Psyche!!!!" He tossed a rock, and a little spell onto her awaiting hand.

The jolt of the weight brought Kagome to the ground tugging furiously at her trapped hand.

"What the hell?! You little-" Living with her family so long, she'd learned some really dark ways to curse someone out. With that said, it'd be a waste to even note how bad she cursed in the time between she was stuck, and the little boy snatched a bunch of little files, and sped off.

When the tugging at her hand proved beyond futile, she looked down. Ripping off the scroll from the rock with her free hand, the rock's weight came undone quickly to a quick little stone.

She flicked it off examining her bruised up knuckles.

"OH-, your just asking for it little boy." She followed off his tracks. 

The little dart had successfully snatched more then his body weight in items, and was slowly dragging out through the gate.

Her eyebrow twitched as stomped up behind him, grabbing his shirt back, and hauling him up to eyelevel.

The boy panicked for a moment before withdrawing his arm to slam another subduing spell on her, but she caught his arm in the process. Now he panicked, both arms where pinned above his head, and his feet below him. He managed to get several slices with his tiny claws to her face, but she'd never released him.

The younger boy slowly brought his eyes up to look at her. The first thing he noticed was the several scars across her face, and neck.

"You, your just like me, people hurt you." He timidly murmured to prevent Kagome from chocking him right now.

"Yeah, people hurt me, people, me, are gonna hurt you if you don't give it back." She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Fine, but I don't understand why this jewel means so much to you. Your rich anyway!" He held it out again this time without any tricks, being he liked his life, and didn't have a death wish.

Kagome snatched it quickly from his grip stuffing in into her pocket before loosing her grip slightly.

"Someone who's not coming back gave it to me, now what should I do with you." She dangled him in the air.

The boy's eyes went wide. "Don't hurt Shippou."

"Shippou? Your name?" She asked unsure about his cowering.

He nodded quickly.

She pursed her mouth to the side, then shrugged throwing him over the fence. 

"OI! STOP THERE THIEF!" Kagome barely had flipped around in time to before she was knocked to the ground.

'Do you actually think I'm the thief?' She asked in her dazed thoughts, trying to straighten thoughts to look up at her attacker.

Unbeknownst to her a VERY angry Inu Yasha stood above her, before he dived down to grab a long snaking sword out of a pile of Shippou's stolen items.

"You little-" He started to speak before Kagome shook the hair out of her face staring up at him mute.

Inu Yasha to say the least, just stood there shocked. His hands had trembled slightly, and eyes dilated, but it all went un-noticed.

"K-Kikyou?"

~

Conclusion of idiots:

Fire: *laughs a little* Shorter chapters right

Raven: *sweat drops*


	5. 5

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of idiots:  
Fire: Raven didn't really help proofreading it

Raven: I also got a flame which we strictly told them  
don't waste their time. Here's a little note for  
them(they know who they are)  
Flamer,   
I consult you to actually realize how hard it is to  
go about an entire fic that you have to transfer  
numerous times, and lack at least one mistake. Still,  
thank you for the time, and consideration it took you  
to read the first few lines, correct a typo, make such  
a big deal about it, and spreading the 'love'. It  
truly shows us how far you will go in your love life,  
and hope you get a nice, big house FAR away from us.   
~Raven  
Fire: Since we probably lacked to point it out in this  
chapter, we do not accept flames; one would only be  
wasting their time. 

Inu Yasha to say the least, just stood there shocked. His hands had trembled slightly, and eyes dilated, but it all went unnoticed.

"K-Kikyou?"

Kagome broke away eye contact, not sure of what to do.

"Kikyou! You came back!" Inu Yasha's voice became slightly hysterical.

She stood up dusting off, and backing up ever so slightly. 

"No! Kikyou!" He reached out to grab Kagome, but she jolted back again, causing him to grab just air.

Inu Yasha fell to his knees, his mental brain knew there was no way for Kikyou to come back, but his heart wanted to believe it was her.

Kagome turned on her heels, and ran pushing by a few people who crowded by the doorway.

Inu Yasha turned away, his eyes shadowed out. Taking his sword he returned it to his side, then returned standing. "Imposter!" Inu Yasha screamed shocking a few servants who stepped back. 

He clenched his fist so hard the nails draw blood from his pierced skin. A few maids gasped instantly running to inform one of the houses superiors. Inu Yasha noticed this, and yelled. "STOP!" He charged right into the mansion, knocking everything down in the way, he could, and stormed up the stairs he was sure Kagome had went up previously.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, stomping, his eyes flashed with unspeakable anger.

Kagome, new to the house, strictly hadn't realized she was running herself straight into a big bedroom, Inu Yasha's spare one, and into a dead end.

Inu Yasha sped quickly after her, gaining up. With his two extended arms, he grabbed her around the stomach, and pulled her back.

Kagome instantly had swung her legs back, in a flee to escape smacked him in legs. However Inu Yasha had other plains then to let go, and dragged her in the room, tossing her to the ground, and locking the door behind him.

Withdrawing the sword he held it to her face. "WHO ARE YOU!"

He screamed at the fearing girl. 

"I'm not Kikyou! My name is KA-GO-ME!" She shouted back, after rising up slightly, but keeping her distance from the tip of it.

Inu Yasha's eyes flashed with some sort of remorse, but disappeared instantly once a loud banging of two fists knocked against the door.

"YASH! Open up!!!!" It was Sango's voice, and she sounded worried.

Kagome watched him with beating eyes as he glared down at her once more, before retreating his sword. 

Taking the opportunity once he looked away for a moment she used the bed to host herself up before she noticed the metal clip sticking out of it, and it instantly caught, tore her shirt.   
"Stay there or your only rip it more."

Inu Yasha turned at the noise, and pushed her on the bed, holding her there as he unclipped the metal from the part of her shirt. 

Kagome watched silently, no longer struggling. 'He nearly attacked me, but for some reason I get an idea he's not going to really hurt me...' She thought to herself, but it was corrected abruptly when she noticed there position.

She herself looked messed up from being chasing, and chased down. Still soaking wet, her white cloths were see-through. On top of that her shirt, which was previously ripped, showed off her entire chest area, and his hand was still placed right in the upper center of her chest above her breasts. 

He too, hadn't really noticed it, until she had to strictly point it out to him with a sharp slap against his face. He was confused to why, and turned to yell at her, before he noticed there position. Nearly doubling over, he made the mistake of tumbling, which landed right on top of her.

There faces were only inches apart, Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face, but now could only feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Out of shock, and fear.

~0000~

"Here, here now!" The creepy voice hissed behind a seven year old Kagome as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. 

She dashed down a long, garbage filled alley way being chased by some stalker, street bum, or rapist. She had ditched the house to escape her father, and heading towards the park where she could easily hide, but had been attacked along the way.

The man who made a grab at her, was clumsy, and probably drunk, so she slipped away. Now here she was, doing whatever she could to lose him. However, his legs were longer, and he was faster. He was on her tail, and could pull her back at any time he wanted.

Still he didn't stop with that decency, he chased her down, causing her to grow scared, tired, and weak. In short he was taunting her. 

Seeing how far she would go before she broke.

Kagome's mind pulsed on one desire. The want to escape. 'I can't give up! He won't!'

Her body shouted otherwise, as she staggered on a few trash heaps which send her tumbling against the rough ground, without anytime to break her forceful fall. 

The man behind her laughed horribly, and she could smell the scent of a recently lit cigarette. Soon enough she could feel it, he knelt down burning her in the back with the ash end.

She squealed, edging away before he stopped her with his foot between her shoulder blades, and stepped down hard. She knew if she had to die, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

She muffled her cries every time he kicked her, burned her, and sliced her with a pocket knife. 

When this obviously didn't satisfy the man, he bent down next to her turning her limp body so her face was now upward.

That's what scared her, he laid on top of her, to the point she could feel his breath on her face, and his body on hers. It was this that freaked her out, as he started to rip her clothes, laughing hysterically as she swung at him, and punched him, non of her attacks working.

Once all her clothing was gone, he leaned off examining her bloody, and beaten body. 

Still with a steel will, she tried to arise, and get away, yet the man pinned her down with an arm smirking at his work. Then with one had on her mouth and nose, he cut off her air supply, until he thought long enough, and let her get a few gasps of breaths before he repeated the process. 

Meanwhile his free hand roamed all over her body, with nothing she could do.

Lucky that night he hadn't went all the way with her, but left her there until morning. Leaving scars, both mental, and physical.

~0000~

Kagome snapped back up to reality, her brain triggering a reflex that hit Inu Yasha's nose causing him to jolt backward, but still on her, just now, in a even worse position.

His hand snatched the ripped part of her shirt, to return it over her chest, but he never got a chance to.

The worst of all, which she really didn't mean to happen, was when she screamed out "RAPIST!"

At that moment they got the door open, and found them just like that.

~

~

~

"Yash? What are you....?" Sango began still shocked at the scene she just walked in on.

Kagome smacked him over the head with a conveniently located vase. 

At the sudden blow he tumbled off the bed against the floor. He moaned rubbing his head. 

"H-how...? YASH!" Sango finally yelled picking up a conveniently large boomerang that was on the wall as decoration, and brought it down on him. He rolled out of the way just in time. 

"Let me explain Sango! It's not what you think!" He pled his innocence to avoid her wrath. Sango swung it back at him. He avoided it's contact with his head, but not his backside.

"Oh really Inu Yasha, do explain what you did to the poor girl." Sango was strong, angry, and armed, Inu Yasha would have a hard time explaining before he was murdered.

Meanwhile Kagome sprung behind the bed with nothing but her eyes, and above looking at the action. 'He's innocent too! I'd love to hear how he's gonna explain that!'

She started with giggling softly, to bursting hysterical laughs she no longer had muffled behind the bed. Sango stopped her assault, halting in mid swing as Inu Yasha was backed into a corner. She blinked rapidly looking between Inu Yasha who was praying to every lord he knew of to have mercy, and the hysterically laughing Kagome.

"Did I miss something you two?" She asked which only caused Kagome to be dissolved in more mindless giggled which soon turned to coughing.

"He's -telling the -truth!" She said between coughs.

"Oh the irony." Concluded her laughing/coughing session.

"Damn straight." Inu Yasha stood up dusting off glaring daggers at the guilty Sango.

"Oh... sorry I guess Yash. I didn't think you'd....er... do something like that." She started off as Kagome slipped out of the room with a mysterious smile pasted on her face.

"Good day M'lady." Could be heard from behind the door.

"What the hell-? Get your hands off me!" -SMACK- Miroku entered the room less then a minute later. 

"I see you've met our guest." Inu Yasha remarked while watching him wearily rub the hand mark on his face. 

"I noticed you had too." Sango added to Inu Yasha with a glare.

"Kuso, he beat me to it again." Mirkou snapped his fingers right before he got impaled on the side of his head by a certain boomerang. "Jeez how much abuse can you direct at one guy. Besides I have something you'd like to hear." He patted a bunch of papers that he had under his arm.

~

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY?!" Sango flinched as Inu Yasha's voice boomed.

"Go ask them yourself, there is no reason to yell at me!" She had her hands covering her ears, briefly thinking about resigning at the job here in the family's mansion.

"Why would they need another child? Its not like they pay much attention to us anyway." Inu Yasha's voice significantly lowed, but still carried the tone of anger, and some slight hurt as he paced around the room.

Sango watched in pity, yet quickly startled when the door cracked open, and Miroku appeared.

All eyes except for his own darted to him waiting for his word on his little mission.

"Here it is, all the stats about you new sister Yash, you don't know how many maids I had to group until I annoyed them enough to get this." He whipped out a file full of papers from his navy blue robes.

Sango rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like 'Don't act like you didn't enjoy it' before she took the papers giving them over to Inu Yasha.

"Name: Kagome Higurashi...female....fifteen....comes from an abusive family....is an orphan.....came from the mental institution from being there for at least four years!!! Could they have picked any one else, but an insane girl MY AGE! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!" He shouted loud enough if his parents were on the third story they could hear it. 

Miroku too soon had to cover his ears.

"Calm down Yash, the forms they have to sign to adopt her have lets say a warranty for three months." He waited until Inu Yasha was down having his own little anger/panic attack before he looked toward Miroku.

"A warranty, she isn't an object Miroku." Sango reminded him, still going out of his groping range before he had the chance to try anything.

"She may not be, but it works the same way. If she hates her stay here, or your parents hate her, they can give her back."

Inu Yasha blinked a rapid number of times obviously thinking something through in his head.

"So if I really wanted to get rid of her, all I'd have to do was make her hate her stay?" Inu Yasha questioned, an evil smirk edging up on his lips when Miroku nodded.

Sango's eyes went wide, face full of shock, and future guilt.

"Your not planning what I think you are Yash, she hasn't even met you yet!" Sango couldn't have been more correct, and she knew it.

But Inu Yasha confirmed her fear with a nod laughing quietly to himself as he slipped back into his own room.

Miroku, and Sango remained motionless before Sango face faulted, and Miroku said, "I have knew reason to believe I shouldn't trust that look in Inu Yasha's eyes."

A/N: 2121


	6. 6

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of idiots:

Fire: Here you are everyone, the story that lacks any attempted proofreading. If its to hard for you, just telling me, and I'll send it to Raven. Of course even that would take a few....weeks....but its your choice, honestly, just more time off for me. 

"Water bed??" Kagome punched the bed watching as the water juggled from side to side.   
Sango nodded behind her. "It's a bed made of water, but a protective covering so it stays in there. Lady Rumiko thought that you would want a choice between this, and a-" Sango begun to get lost in her description, stopping abruptly once she noticed that Kagome stopped listening. 

Her gaze was on a turned over picture frame, as she lifted her hand on it.  
"What's in the picture??" Sango dropped the bed subject, and walked over to the silver frame, which stood out in the black room.   
"N-nothing Sana or was it Sago."  
"Sango." She corrected arching an eyebrow skeptical to what Kagome said.   
"Whatever, anyway it's lovely for you to show me, but I'm tired, and would like to rest alone." Kagome made it up as she went along, and she left no room for a  
reply.  
She quickly trailed behind her shoving her out of the door without a second thought. 

"B-bye, I guess." Sango had her eyes turned back on the girl.  
She heard a small voice in her head, telling her she should be ashamed for helping Inu Yasha with his little plan.  
"Move." A gruff voice swung from her left, and she jumped back to avoid being hit by Sesshoumaru's tall figure as he marched straight into his room.  
She glared at him, but couldn't say anything. She worked at this house, and if she did, Sesshoumaru who probably go far out of his way to get her fired.  
Sesshoumaru was cold to everyone, but maybe a few exceptional people in the past. She honestly had tried for him to treat her like a decent person, attempting to get on his good side. It was a futile mission, so she'd just avoid him like everyone else in the house.   
She briefly thought she should tell him that the room next to his was now occupied, but deciding against it, she headed down the hall until she was out of side.   
Sesshoumaru brushed past the silly women, and entered his dark room, with shades drawn over the windows, and lights off. He locked the door, proceeding to sit on  
his bed in complete silence. 

"Fuckin' piece of shit, what the hell do you have against me?! Fucked up little forsaken-" A numerous amount of curse words filled in a sentence in a half.   
He raised his eyebrows, looking toward the door to his bathroom, where the sounds were coming from. 

"CHIKUSO!" A sharp curse made him flinch, that was followed by a LOUD shatter. 

It must have echoed through the floor, but lucky he was probably the only other one there.   
Stepping up to the door, with a frown formed on his face he pounded the door closest to the sound.   
"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MAID!" He figured it must be a maid, he hadn't heard the voice before, and there was no one that should be in that room anyway.  
There was a long moment of silence before he heard the slight shuffling of shifting glass, followed by footsteps on bathroom tile.  
He glanced down aware that the door was locked, and then went back to listening.   
"I dare you to repeat that." The voice was spoken in a challenging way, but didn't sound like it.  
"I said SHUT UP! Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
He challenged right back, examining the light blocked from under the small slit at the end of the door, between it, and the floor.   
"That's what I thought." There was the sound of retreating footsteps, then shuffling again.  
He waited a moment until the footsteps were out of the bathroom, and he returned to the bed.   
Waiting silently the shower on filled his ears. He watched the door with a grim set expression. Finally he heard a few clanks of metal, and a knock on his door.   
"What?" He opened the door, jumping back when a giant rush of water, well, rushed at him. The water soaked his leg, but he'd managed to get away otherwise.   


It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to acknowledge what had just happened. He first looked down at the water tumbling all over his floor, reaching to the edges of his bed, and soaking in the carpet, and back up to the girl standing in the door way. 

She was wearing pitch black, long pants, a long sleeve, turtle neck shirt. She had scars on her face, pictorially one running from her jaw line, and up the side of her face, leaving off on her forehead. He had to restrain himself from asking about their origin as he studied her. Long black hair, brown eyes, if he didn't know better, he'd accuse her of being his brother's fiancee. Yet she looked much different. 

He didn't know what to make off her, as his brows furrowed. She didn't work here, didn't wear any formal guest robes, didn't seem to be one of Inu Yasha's friends, and he would not even question if his father, or that women he now was with invited her in.

The girl had much of the same thoughts, thinking his resemblance to both a man in her past, and the man named Inu Yasha she meet not long ago.

"You..." She couldn't help herself, being to comment on the one thing that caught her eye. "-dyed your hair sliver."

The man grumbled at her, as she was soon to notice the similar contrast between the black, and silver in his room.

"And yourself, don't tell me that foolish half brother of mine has invited you in as a hooker." He took great pride in the deep scowl that ripped across her face. 

"I wouldn't sell my body even for the richest amount of money. In fact I rather die." She snarled after a moment of thought. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left her face, as he smoothly took a few steps closer causing Kagome to stagger back, and flinch when he reached out to grab her arm.

"As I thought, all words, and nothing to back it up." He dragged her by the arm, and drew her slightly trembling form closer.

"Those scars." He ran his finger down the one on the side of her face, to her jaw line despite Kagome's futile attempts to lean away.

"Where did you get them?" He asked, not hint of compassion, or emotion in his voice.

"I don't know, got to many to count." She remarked slyly breaking her grasp. 

"Then why are you here? To be Inu Yasha's new wench." He snarled back.

Kagome shifted her weight onto her other leg. 

"No, in fact Inu Yasha tried to _kill _me. I have no idea why I am here, and don't plan to leave. It was all arranged by your mother."

"My mother's dead." She screamed shortly when his hand whipped out to pin her up against the wall forcefully.

"How- the hell- was I- suppose---" Long breath, followed by more struggling on her part. "--o know."

He lessen his force so it was no longer on the verge to crush her rips. 

"You have no idea what it is to be shoved out of the way when your father gets remarried, and replaces you." He briefly wondered why exactly he was telling her this, but paid no heed to it.

"Hardly. I wasn't replaced, but I was beaten. Everything in the world revolved around my sister, but once she decided to do something stupid he decided to take his anger out on me. Never love anyone, they'll only hurt you."

She rested her two hands on his, until he gave up the push, and released her. She quickly fled back to her room locking the door.

"Never love anyone....hmm... girl you took the words right out of my mouth."

~~

Leaning against the wall Kagome puffed out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding.

A small breeze blew in the window catching Kagome's attention.

"W-When did I leave the window open?" She asked herself, no one but herself answered.

'Might be a maid.'

"I guess." She said aloud, then stood up.

"You guess what?" A snaky voice caught her attention. She looked around the room to find no one, being until she looked down.

"Wha- are you a toad???"

"No, I am NOT a toad you stupid female. I'm Jaken, and have been asked by the gracious lord 

Sesshoumaru to tell you that dinner is being served." 

"See-ss-h-o-uie-mar-u???"

"Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru that is to you!"

Kagome blinked rapid times, as if this Jaken didn't have an accent already, he pressed his words together so it sounded like a muffled screeching.

"Uh-uh-uhh.....yes...I'll be down soon...." She hoped he'd said something about dinner, but waved her hands signaling for him to exit. 

He glared at her, before measly exiting muttering something under his breath.

She hadn't recalled that she would have to go to family dinners. She could just see it now, walking downstairs, getting strange looks for everyone, then asked to explain about herself. That would not score best with her. 

She slipped downstairs, unnoticed, and avoiding all eye contact as she blindly stumped into one of the rooms.

Rumiko looked up from her conversation with Tai to lay eyes on the girl. 

"Good evening Kagome, you can take a seat next to whoever you chose." 

Kagome scanned the table making notes in her mind. 'There is Ses-a- whatever....I don't think he'd be at best odds with me....there is the father guy next to him....Rumiko next to him.....that strange guy that looks like Naraku....hey why is he giving me the evil eye? I guess I'm forced to sit next to Sess-a-whatever. CHIKUSO!'

She avoided all eye contact taking the seat next to him. She didn't have to look up, she could feel eyes boring into her head. One was glaring daggers, the other peering out of the side of his eye calmly. 

'How do I get myself into these things?' She asked herself, shaking her head. 

"Ah Kagome, I don't believe you've -uh- been properly introduced to your new two brothers. This is Inu Yasha," she signaled to the boy who promptly gave her a glare when she even started to look up "and Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but didn't glare. 'I swear he looks like he's plotting against me or something.' She noted.

Inu Yasha made sure he glared at her every time she even thought about looking in his directions. Once he satisfied his mother with a half-hearted conversation, he went back into his plans. 

Oh yes, if he had anything to do with it, Kagome who hate her stay here. And it would all begin tonight. 


	7. 7

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of idiots:

Fire: I'm alone again, Raven had left for winter break and even before that. She returned today, but never got a chance to proofread this. Anyway I AM accepting ideas since I normally don't come up with all the ideas for who-knows how many chapters alone. Even with the sadness its going to get a lot of humor, and slight like fluffiness coming up. 

It's probably going to end up with Inu/Kag BUT I have major major plans for Fluffy...-er-Sesshoumaru. Relationships never go fast unless their pushed. Accepting ideas, emails, Im's, but not accepting flames. Flamers go entertain yourself by doing something else. 

"Inu Yasha this is to cruel." Sango made a half hearted protest from being dragged along with Inu Yasha on his little revenge though Kagome hardly did anything to him.

Inu Yasha ignored her as he came to the last door to her room to confirm for sure, she was asleep.

"No, this will be so good. No one wants to stay in a house they think is haunted." He whispered followed by him snickering again pointing to white flour.

"Haunted? Inu Yasha no ones going to believe that." Sango argued again, she didn't know how she got into this, but it wasn't exactly like she could refuse her boss' orders.

"She will, I mean honestly the girl WAS in a mental institute, and when she tells, no ones going to believe her." His eyes were sparkling with evil inspiration.

Sango couldn't help a shiver that racked her body. She didn't want to go through with this, honestly didn't. She'd keep whining hoping to end this.

"Inu Yasha is all this necessary?" Sango asked in a hushed voice as both her, and, Inu Yasha slipped into the bedroom. Inu Yasha cracked open her door, and signaled Sango in, after confirming that Kagome was fast asleep. He held a dagger in one hand and a bag full of flour in the other. "Of course. Now, toss." He directed to Sango handing her the flour. They both talked in hushed voices, and were dressed in black. Sango nodded taking the flour, and dumping it onto the waiting Inu Yasha. He shook the excess off, and stood up. "So, do I look like a ghost to you?" He swirled around causing more flour to spin off. Sango arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She slipped over to the waterbed, and took out a packet of fake blood powder, putting a small hole at the top of the waterbed, and dumped it in waiting for the moment until the water turned a deep blood red. Inu Yasha nodded at her signaling for her to step back as he withdrew a dagger. "Now-" He jumped on the bed screaming knowing the only other person that could hear him would be Sesshoumaru, and he wouldn't care. Kagome's eyes snapped open, right when Inu Yasha jumped onto the bed, bringing down the dagger right next to her head. It sprouted a hole in the waterbed, causing it to burst with the water colored blood red. Kagome screamed, rolling to the side. She glanced down at her body to see it all bloody, and, of course, screamed bloody murder. (Has anyone ever had that happen to them? It's quite possible, Raven -er- decided to prove it to me)

~Meanwhile~ Kagome's dream sequence. Slowly floating down, she 

landed on her two feet with a muffled thunk. "Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. Her voice seemed to echo, and it was dark. "My old house?" She noted spinning around in an effort to see everything. It was dark, and besides her the room was empty. "Why am I back here?" Her voice echoed, as she walked around the small house. Looking at the door her eyes slowly trailed along the walls. "In life this place burned down," she stated the obvious in a confused way. 

She reached out for one of the walls, but brought her hand back like it was a snake ready to bite.

"I don't want to be here any more." She sighed laying down on the long, torn up green sofa. 

The same moment she heard a loud crack of the door opening, and her eyes snapped open. "Naraku????"

There was a loud scream from a ghostly white figure which caused her to launch herself of the bed right after it took a swing at her with a dagger.

She screamed so loud it made the figure double over clutching his ears, and shaking it's head.

If you've ever actually had flour all over you, and you shake your head rapidly, naturally it would shake off to make your face visible.

Kagome laid eyes on Inu Yasha's now visible, not to mention annoyed face taking a slow calming breath.

Sango stood up next to Inu Yasha laying a hand on his shoulder, and urging him out.

"Y-you." Her voice was shaky, and placed between to large breaths.

The other two looked toward her partly expecting her to scream or cry, the other part to go tell Rumiko.

Still Kagome wouldn't do that. Oh no, she wasn't about to run out into a house she would most likely get lost in, a house she would get attacked in when she was asleep.

She wasn't sure what she was about to do, but she right now was trying to calm herself.

"I thought you were a ghost." She started out in a meek voice which did nothing for showing her anger.

Inu Yasha smirked. "Oh but I am a ghost." He did that strange little motion with his fingers lifting himself up to his knees.

Kagome gave him an unreadable look right before she dropped under her counter pulling something out.

"That's why all ghost need to be put to rest." She shouted taking out a bow and arrow. 

It got to the point in her voice you couldn't tell if she believed he was actually a ghost, or otherwise.

Inu Yasha's eyes widen as he burst out the front door laughing insanely waking up quite an amount of people in the house. Sango spared her a second look before she to disappeared.

Kagome sank to her knees, and stifled a laughter. "Not a bad plan. I hate this house, and I'm going to get back at him if I have to stay here." 

She returned the bow and arrow, then looked at her bed. A wet mess of fake blood colored waters, plastic, sheets, and covers.

Her eyes trailed down to the ground where that to was soaked.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight." She shook her head sadly.

Sesshoumaru awoke to hearing screaming followed by loud laughter. He tried numerous times to sound it out, which didn't work. 

He picked himself up, put on a bath robe, and went into Kagome's room through the shared bathroom.

"I'm chose not to ask what happened." Was his stately reply once he saw all what happened.

"I'm going to kill that bastard half brother of yours." She said which many people do, which really means 'I'm going to get him back' versus 'I seriously going to kill him.'

Sesshoumaru blinked rapid times looking at the flour on the ground, and the trashed water bed. It was an old prank Inu Yasha learned when he tried to get someone out of the house. For a brief, VERY BRIEF moment he actually felt pity for her.

"Do you..." He thought back to the killing Inu Yasha statement. "Want some help with that?"

Kagome looked up mischievously. 'He's right, pranks and such, two can play at that game.'

~The following night went on by Kagome sleeping in the guest room, which we all know they had a lot of them, and Sesshoumaru writing up a few ideas for some plans, not to mention teaching her how to LOCK the doors.~

"If you want to be more practical you always could just kill him." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice the following morning.

Kagome had came up to his room before anyone awoke to re-talk any possible plans of teaming up, and getting back against Inu Yasha. 

"I'm not gonna kill anyone, its not fair to. Your brother acts like a demon... or a half breed one. He seems not to like me just 'cause I'm here." Kagome muttered more to herself then anyone else.

"Then how about you MAKE him LOOK like the hanyou he is." Sesshoumaru suggested.

Kagome gave him a confused look.

He pulled out a sheet of paper he took from a demon book.

"This is a hanyou. Disgusting little creatures." He murmured the last part giving her the picture.

"They certainly have a lot of resemblance." She squinted at the writing almost like she couldn't see it.

"If anything I would be a full blooded demon. Now just use white paint, and dye his precious hair, paste fake ears to his head, and such." 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, this was going to be so fun.

1567

REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	8. 8

Behind a Different Door

By: Fire 0 Raven

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.....

Authors note: Excuse why I took so long...none really. It's more of the point that I've had a really bad week. I mean got in a car accident that nearly killed me thanks to some guy on a cell phone, half the house is now needs repairs, the lock on my door STILL hasn't been fixed, and I've been hit by some unexpected midterms. Since my week has been so bad, I've decided to make the fans have a better one. As for the prank they are going to pull on him, that IS coming, don't think I forgot. I just had the sudden urge to kill something when I wrote this. 

Also, my fanfiction is posted on another great site, so if Fanfiction.net goes down for awhile, or you just want to know a good InuYasha site go here:

http://trabia-garden.net/inuyasha/

InuYasha quickly stepped down the stairs weary of everyone around him, and looked around with shifting eyes. Something was certainly different. His mother was being FAR to silent, Sango's been avoiding him, Sesshoumaru has been acting NICE, and asking him about his hair. And that crazy girl, he didn't know where she disappeared to after this morning. When she was asking HIS mother to go out, she cranked her head around, and gave him this REALLY creepy smile. Naturally he gave her the weirdest look possible, and slowly stepped away.

Since last night when he played that trick on her, he was beginning to doubt that she was going to spare mercy when she got him payback. 'Yeah right.' He told himself. 'Like she could do anything that I wouldn't be able to handle.' 

Once he reassured himself, he picked his chin up, and headed into the living room with proud elegance. Once arriving in the room he stopped the pose. 'No way, that's how Sesshoumaru ended up.' Once again telling himself, he looking around the room. 

Speak of the devil. 

Ever hear that figure of speech used, it means that the person you were just thinking, hearing, talking, etc. of is nearby you. Sesshoumaru laid back in the peach leather chair, each elbow on the arm support, and his hand folded in the middle to rest his chin on. Once InuYasha had made his arrival, Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted toward him briefly before they turned back to the person across from him. InuYasha followed his eyes, where his own narrowed almost immediately.

"InuYasha." Kagome said in a smooth voice taking the tone from Sesshoumaru's own.

He didn't understand why but it sickened him, she was spending FAR too much time with his half brother recently. 'It's just because I like neither of them.' He mentally reminded himself. 'They were probably plotting against me anyway.'

"That's my name, why did you say it?" He snorted, more then a reply anyone in his family got recently.

"My, now do I need a reason." She titled her head, gave big eyes, and a sweet smile.

InuYasha arched an eyebrow. He didn't like the way she was acting, didn't like it at all.

"Dear brother you are being mean to your new sister." Now Sesshoumaru was gaining up with her.

InuYasha took a few steps back, when one is acting so far out of character, when they were charged for being crazy, when they are possibly plotting your doom, when they are gaining up with your other enemy, and smiling SWEETLY it is FAR to creepy.

"I don't have time for this." He grumbled not showing a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh but dear InuYasha." Kagome got up from her seat, slid over to him silently, and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her before he noticed a thing.

She urged his head down by his chin so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't you want to join me tonight at the party." Her voice was seductive. "We could get drunk…." She would let his imagination take the rest. 

InuYasha though didn't like the mere thought at all. The moment she whispered he burst from her arms wiping off his shirt very quickly like it had some sort of germs on it. His eyes turned to the Kagome who put on puppy dogs eyes, and to Sesshoumaru behind her who pasted a snide smile on his face. Speechless he took a few steps back. 'I knew I shouldn't have come down here.' 

Kagome only took a small step forward when he swung his two hands out open to make her stop. "Don't get any closer." He growled stepping back himself. "You two are real freaks." With that he rushed up the stairs tripping a few times before jumping back to his feet. 

Kagome snickered as he left. 

"That didn't go just as well as planned, but it will still work." She told herself turning back to Sesshoumaru leaving nothing more then a shrug, and followed stairs to her own room. 

~~~~

"I thank you all for coming to our first annual party this year with a new member to the family. I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter Kagome." Rumiko stood up holding her wine class to the air. 

Kagome unsurely stood up and bowed. 

People amongst the crowd muttered various greetings, before the sound died down again.

"I'm sure you all know the rest of my family, and have come to have a good time. I expect all of you will have a drink, and drink RESPONSIBLY." She pressured the last part with a wink at her Kagome's direction, and sat down. 

"What great timing to have a party." Kagome commented in a one-sided conversation with Sesshoumaru. 

He gave a brief nod. "Do not forget our original objective girl, getting caught will prove not good for you nor me."

Kagome decided on not replying but twisted her body to look at InuYasha. He was hanging over by the bar taking small shots of some alcohol. She stared at him for a moment before their eyes met and she quickly turned away. 

'Wait until he's drunk. We can hit him with two at once.' She reminded herself.

Sesshoumaru had suggested bothering him so much he'd get drunk faster. It made her shiver though, how could anyone stand to drink that much to wash away there worries. Wouldn't that only bring more problems?

'Maybe...maybe my dad was trying to forget something when he got drunk.' 

Her thoughts instantly snapped back to the subject at hand. 

'Bothering InuYasha. Should be simple enough, I mean the guy was ill-tempered.'

~*~

InuYasha gulped another shot quickly whipping off his mouth with his sleeve.

"This is ridiculous. Why do they even bother to have these parties?" He slammed the cup onto the counter waiting for the bartender to give him another.

"It's no fun anyway - without Kikyou." Taking the newly filled small cup, he wrapped it in his hands and went toward the exit. 

His eyes trailed along the people landing on Kagome. He snorted.

"Mother's always trying to replace Kikyou. Kikyou can't be replaced. Kikyou was to perfect, not to even be compared to this insane girl. Feh." He narrowed his eyes daringly at the door man, and marched out.

~*~

From her seat, Kagome clearly watched InuYasha leave the party room. She frowned visibly.

'What's his problem.' She thought looking around the party to meet eyes with Rumiko. 

InuYasha's mother gave a weak shrug and a shake of the head. 'She's obviously used to this. I don't care who InuYasha thinks he is, that is just plan rude. Someone's got to teach him better, it might as well be the crazy girl.'

Kagome deliberately excused herself before Sesshoumaru could even say anything to her following in InuYasha's trail.

Kagome shivered violently at the cold gusts of wind that came at her upon opening the door.

"Hey dog breath!" She shouted gaining to answer.

Kagome took a deep calming breath before taking off in the direction.

Kagome stepped down the cold sidewalk quickly. Shadows were rapidly forming as the sun faded, and all the light that was left was the dim light.

She shivered; this was really giving her the creeps. Reminding her of her old home.

'InuYasha had to have taken this path meaning he HAS to be near by.' She reassured herself. 'This family is suppose to be rich anyway. They usually do have security.'

Though no matter how quick she walked, and looked around there was a REALLY creepy feeling she couldn't shake. Like someone knew she was here, and was waiting for her. 

Upon taking a turn she found herself at a dead end.

"Then how did-" She failed to finish her sentence when she felt two arms grab her and pull her back.

~ Such a cliff hanger….oh well….~

A/n: Just kidding, I couldn't leave you hanging there.

Kagome's eyes widen in fright before she recalled all the skills she'd taught herself in that past. 

In a second, she squirmed from their grip landing a quick kick on the back side of their legs where their knees bend causing them to lend forward, then she smacked their neck back, and their head against the wall.

The hit groaned in protest as it slumped to the floor. Kagome took a few steps away frightfully. 'That was far to easy. What the hell??' She thought looking down at the attacker.

InuYasha?!?

Usually when something shocks someone to a point they have been pushed beyond the usual level of rational thoughts, their mind muddles, and they lose everything correct they could have done in the situation.

"Kikyou." InuYasha muttered weakly making a short grab for Kagome's ankle.

She instantly snapped back and responded by kicking him in the stomach again until he went limp, and unconscious.

Kagome blinked rapid times trying to process what just happened. She was known for bad things in the past. She was planning revenge on InuYasha. Now he looked dead. On top of it all someone would be coming down the hall in any minute. 

What should one do in this situation?

Kagome couldn't answer that so she just picked up his feet taking off toward the guest rooms with InuYasha in tow. 

Now what to do from here she would never know until the time came.

~Dream Sequence, InuYasha~

Snow fell slowly from the sky delicately leaving a light cover on all occupants of the ground.

The annoyed 15 year old boy shook it off revealing his pitch black hair. With a grumble he dismissed it and continued looking around. 

"Kikyou's late. She said she would get a ride." He glanced impatiently at his watch, but there still was slight worry in his eyes. 

"What's keeping her. I've been waiting here forever." Standing up he left the park, and started down the side walk.

"Kikyou." He called gaining no response.

"Kikyou!?!" This was more urgent, he heard a shrill scream echo through his ears. 

Picking up pace he ran the best he could toward the sound but everything was just a swirl of endless white.

"Kikyou." He said again, his voice echoed sadly.

A dark figure with long black hair kneeled down in the distance. He immediately charged toward it.

"Kikyou?" His voice continued echoing. The girl looked up, Kagome.

"I'm sorry. Your to late. She didn't have time enough to escape." Kagome had her jacket covering the figures top where blood stained the snow.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide.

"No you can't be serious-" He swept down to reach out to Kikyou but she vanished as did the blood.

"Kagome." InuYasha's voice lacked the echo but he looked over at the girl who was pointing off in the distance. 

He squinted his eyes to see. Kikyou, she was alive, standing and waving. The moment InuYasha went closer she dropped to her knees, hands folded together as the black figures surrounded her. They picked her arms up and started to run off. Kikyou turned around giving InuYasha a last look as he tried to keep up, but she kept walking. And soon, she disappeared in the snow.


	9. 9

Behind a Different Door

By: Fire 0 Raven

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying it? I do not own InuYasha.....

Authors note: I kept you waiting for the prank so here it is.

Last chapter was a bit confusing, so here's basically what happened- Kagome and Sesshoumaru are acting weird, freaking InuYasha out. There is a party, InuYasha gets drunk and excuses himself. Kagome gets mad, and follows him. InuYasha is drunk, and grabs her. Kagome beats InuYasha unconscious. Kagome drags InuYasha off. Now here we are the following day:

----------------------------------------9----------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke slowly at first, only acknowledging searing pain running through his head. It felt like he was smashed with a bat a few times.

'Must have pissed of Sesshoumaru.' He groaned rolling over, and reached up through his hair to rub the white out of his eyes.

'Hm?' He thought briefly rubbing harder. The white never vanished, what the hell was going on?

InuYasha's heart froze, was he blind?????

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"(He's not really, his hair IS in front of his face. I don't mean to confuse anyone.)

~

Kagome shot up from her bed clutching the covers as if life depending on it.

InuYasha's loud shout woke up the whole entire floor, not to mention snapped her out of a very disturbing nightmare. Some girl named Kikyou had been coming after her trying to tell her something about InuYasha.

She wasn't sure whether to be happy, or sad that InuYasha woke her up.

It took her a moment to realize the reason WHY he was screaming, then her shocked and worried expression instantly turned to that of an evil entertained one. 

With glees, and hopped the rest of the way to grab a towel, and head to the shower.

"Wench." Sesshoumaru's calm voice had her nearly jumping out of her skin. 

She flipped around to see him casually leaning against the door frame that lead to his room.

"Uh- yeah." After getting over the initial shock that he was there she turned to face him.

"Come look at the results, you have to savor his screaming." He said followed by a creepy smirk.

~~~~~

"Yash! Calm down!!!" Sango, InuYasha's bodyguard(Why you ask? Well she is violent, but Rumiko just had her be so to make sure InuYasha doesn't get himself in trouble, Miroku's Rumiko's body guard only when she LEAVES the house.) tried to get him to calm down.

So far he trashed, bitched, snapped, and traumatized all three maids that had previously came to help. They all huddled to the side when she doorway slammed open, and in marched Tai, followed by a calmer Rumiko.

InuYasha stopped his thrashing once he heard his father's voice of authority commanding everyone to freeze.

"Sango, what is that problem in here?" His voice never wavered when they landed on InuYasha.

Sango searched for a quick answer.

"He thinks he's blind sir." Even she feared the master of the house when he was angry. 

There was a strict moment of silence.

"Son, lift your head."

InuYasha did as told, and when you move your head up as such, your hair is bound to fall out of your face.

He blinked rapid times upon being able to see before realization dawned at him.

Reaching for a string of hair, he looked at the color thoroughly before.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

~The entire house proceeded to echo, and Kagome fell down a few steps laughing.~

InuYasha's now-amber eyes(how about that, they somehow got irremovable contacts or something....work with me hear, how about you just think of it that there is some type of eye drop which turns you eye amber....) glinting with anger, and his hands trembled.

Lord Tai immediately had the maids dismissed, and exited the room himself remembering to lock the doors. It wouldn't matter much, lock or not, Tai remembered when he was angered, InuYasha had inherited it.

Rumiko took a deep breath before saying "I suppose it must have been Kagome. I'm sure it must have been funny, but I'll have a chat with her."

~~~~

Kagome twiddled her thumbs nervously, her hands where chilling cold, and her heart of the verge of stopping.

She'd never thought of this when she'd down it, infact it never would have bothered her before. Now she was finally getting used to this way of life, she didn't want it to end now, and like this nonetheless.

Rumiko sat across from her, only slightly worried about the fact that Kagome was freaking out, and speaking calmly.

"I understand InuYasha must have done some sort of trick to you, but that's only because he wasn't used to you living here yet. You told me however, that you would behave better. By acting like this however, you've increased your chance InuYasha will strike back. Then the process will be unending until we will have to have you leave. I know you probably wish to stay here as much as I want you here..." Rumiko continued onward, but Kagome had already heard enough. 

She was going to have to leave because of a stupid prank, and then she would have to run away before going back to the institution. She shivered at the thought, and squeezed her eyes forcing back tears.

No, she hadn't cried in the last few years no reason to start now.

Excusing herself Kagome gave a weak smile, and headed up to her room without any more words.


	10. 10

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of Idiots:

Fire: It is I again, I've been updating most of my fics like mad today

Raven: In one day meaning I NEVER GOT TO PROOFREAD THEM!

Fire: It is kind of hard to find mistakes on the phone, anyway back to the story on hand.

Raven: Lousy suicidal thoughts.

Fire: SHUT UP!!!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE 2 TELL THEM WHAT THE CHAPTERS ABOUT @&#@*@&#$

Raven: Mwhaha, just read. You'll find out, thanks to my ending idea

Fire: Yeah, I didn't let her sleep till she gave me one.

~~~~~~~

Ok, calm down. Breath. Clench fists, and control them. Do not make any violent movements, do not yell out any death threats.

Kagome trembled as she attempted to control her anger. "No bed. None." 

She had only been gone for an hour, and her bed was missing. InuYasha had also took the time to lock all of the guest rooms. 

Her finger nails dug into her skin to the point at which she bled. This went unnoticed as she seethed in anger. If she had the chance, she would by far have gotten back at him, but Rumiko's words kept replaying in her head. 'You told me however, that you would behave better. By acting like this however, you've increased your chance InuYasha will strike back. Then the process will be unending until we will have to have you leave. '

What if she was kicked out? Where would she live then? She would probably go to an orphanage. There wasn't much of a chance she could get a job with a terrible reputation, no home or phone number, and being illiterate. That is unless someone pitted her enough. Yet she didn't want that. 

----------

"GIRL! GET OVER HERE!" Kagome's father shouted while putting on a business tie. 

A eight year old Kagome took a deep breath and went over as far back as she could without it being noticeable.

"Y-yes?" She was alone with him, her mother had to go to the hospital once again.

"Some people are coming over. IMPORTANT people that can cost me my job girl. You know what your going to do?" He demanded to know. 

Kagome let her eyes drift to the stairs for a second.

"Go up stairs, make no noise at all, and pretend I don't exist." Routine for her.

He snorted. "Hell no." Once he finished tying it, he turned around giving her a smack on the forehead.

"Your gonna help me get this job. Make the dumbass boss pity you tell he give me the fuckin' job. It will only take a matter of months 'fore I kick his ass out of office." (he's suppose 2 have bad English, I didn't mess up)

Kagome nodded, and turned to rush away.

------------

Kagome took a deep breathing calming herself, and took a nearby seat on the floor. It was about time she had a long over-look of her current position. During so in the past always seemed to help her. Her eyes scanned the room, hoping for a notepad and pen.

Finding none she laid back, and began forming a list in her head. Everything she wanted to do before she killed herself. 

1. Get back at InuYasha- spare no mercy

2. Find out why the hell Rumiko was being so nice, it didn't seem normal

3. Get drunk, and go on possible rampage of destruction?

4. Stalk Sesshoumaru........

Ok so her plans where a bit sketchy, but one was sure, she might as well retrieve supplies. 

Oh the lovely mood I'm in today ~Fire

~~~~~~

Step one: Get back at InuYasha spare no mercy

Kagome kept thinking for ideas, there wasn't much showing up. Its like all her brain was at a complete halt.

"Something to get back with InuYasha....." She muttered aloud.

"You do know that he has new black hair dye in his hair, and his favorite red shirt on. If you dump water on that foolish head of his, the dye will wash off and stain his clothes, not to mention keep his hair right." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

She recognized it immediately.

Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell, do you just find some way to let yourself in?" She glared at the floor, because she wasn't planning on turning to face him.

"I find no reason to knock, and ask permission from the likes of you." He sneered, she could almost hear it.

"So your saying I could plant a bucket with the rope and shit so when he opens the door- oh hell, I'll just chase him with the hose." Kagome announced standing up.

"Thanks fluffy." Kagome laughed evilly as she ran out the door.

~

The hose was easily found, Rumiko often left it out when she went watering her plants.

The servants jobs were suppose to be that, yet Rumiko enjoyed the planting of flowers and such, so she had no problem with doing it herself.

InuYasha however, was not. Kagome didn't see him anywhere outside. Sesshoumaru had told her he would probably be out here, and she wasn't sure why, but she believed him. 

It took around 10 minutes for InuYasha to actually show, he got out of a limo in the drive way. Kagome hid back, readying herself.

InuYasha looked different though, its like he had fear running through his face.

She also noticed he had someone following him. Someone with black hair, and was slightly bigger in size. From her hidden place, it was impossible to see them clearly.

Kagome decided upon making this look like an accident.

InuYasha came up, totally un-expecting of her, and focused on the man behind him. Kagome grinned, now was her chance.

She acted like she kneeling in front of the plants, tending to one of the flowers when the hose slipped out of her hand due to water pressure, and just happened to spray InuYasha.

"AH!" He jumped back at the sudden impact of water, black fluid, made from black hair dye and water splashed off him.

He stood there in shock, Kagome laughed her ass off. That was until she laid eyes on the person behind him.

He looked terribly familiar.

It only took a moment for her brain to register the face.

It was him, it was Naraku. 

He seemed to recognize her right back.

When the wrong people clash, this would not be good. Not be good at all......

~

Short chapter, kind of a cliffhanger, but sorry. I'll update soon, maybe the weekend if I get a chance......

Anyway, thanks for reading now the second step

REVIEW!!!!!


	11. 11

11

Kagome breathed in, but it suddenly seemed as though the air seemed much thicker making it harder to breath. Her mind registered only one action at that moment. Run. Blood began pulsing in her body as she turned on her heel, and darted off. 

Her vision blurred slightly so she could just barely see the stairs moving beneath her feet. In a normal time, she'd never been able to even think she could run as fast as she did, and she even surprise herself. No one could honestly inform you of what Kagome was thinking at that moment, for as she reached the next floors landing, she darted off to end up at Sesshoumaru's door. 

Perhaps she was thinking if she just could get away far enough, Naraku would disappear. Perhaps if she reached Sesshoumaru he'd tell her it was all a dream, and it was time for her to wake the hell up. Or maybe it was just the fact she wasn't thinking at all when she ended up in front of his door. 

Though regardless of the reason, she instantly began banging on the door, and this is the exact moment she remembered something.

At first the memory was a foggy blur, no more than what seemed to be brain static. It slowly cleared up, so it was like watching a film without sound. Though Kagome knew exactly each word that was spoken, so the sound came without a doubt. 

Another unanswerable question is why Kagome had even thought of this. Why it was resurrected after she killed it, and buried it deep inside her mind. One perspective might be that it was Naraku's face that forced those memories to come to the front. Or perhaps another perspective would be that she was dreading he would restate the truth on what happened that night. But once again, regardless of what these opinions, or perspectives might be, we will never honestly know the reason why. 

However the reason why wasn't needed as the memory came either way. 

*~*~*~

A younger Kagome was more or less huddled in the corner of a dim room, shaking either out of fear, or a desperate attempt to calm herself. The house was a mess, shattered glass on the floor, trash thrown everywhere. Signs there had been a struggle flooded the place, and the door, nearly off its hinges stood open. 

Kagome never noticed the dark figure of Naraku slip into until he was up at her face. She was not anxious to look up, but she did as some part of her knew that it was not her father who had returned. 

"You shouldn't let him treat you that way Kagome." The mere tone of his voice would give anyone chills down her spine. 

Kagome felt those chills, and knew Naraku was leading up to something no good, but Kagome let him speak. She never moved much from her corner, she never made eye contact, and she never showed much attention as he spoke his plan.

"You can get rid of him Kagome. You can come live with me." He said pulling something from his coat. "Then we can forget him Kagome. Just get rid of him. That's all you need to do." He pushed forward something causing Kagome to have to look forward. 

Her heart skipped a beat. and stomach did a twirl when she saw the mere gleam of light reflecting off the gun. Naraku wished for her to kill her father, and the part that scared her the most was she wasn't sure she wanted to refuse. 

*~*~*~

Kagome momentarily snapped out of her thought as mind as she could hear Naraku pounding up the stairs as he ran after her. She smashed on the door with such force it nearly put a dent all the way through it. She could feel most tears streaming down her face, and she hit the door with more force almost going to knock it down, if Sesshoumaru didn't open it first. 

~*~*~*~ 

Kagome's father returned an hour later, after Naraku had already 'evacuated'. Kagome had wished to go with him, but he'd told her 'you can only be with me once you get this obstacle out of your way'. 'It isn't that hard to murder' he told her 'I've done it, and plan to do it more than once. It's the best part when you get to hear them scream.'

Kagome had retreated behind the table, and into the shadows; she was nearly out of site. Though her father knew she was there as he cast a lasting glance in her direction. He took another jug of beer, and dropped the bottle on the counter. With slow strides he made his way over, and pushed the table out of the way with ease. 

"Kagome." He commanded. "Come out."

Kagome didn't budge, she didn't want do, and wasn't going to. 

He reached down yanking her up by her arm so she was standing. She glared at him with a dark look, but it didn't phase him. "You outta listen to me got it?!" He said raising his voice slightly. "You should have learned from your mothers mistakes." Kagome's hands shook. She couldn't help it anymore, she lashed out to loosen his grip, but he retorted with a hard slap. She hit the ground only moments after ward, landing with a thunk. That wasn't the only noise in the house though. The gun slide out of her belt, and hit the ground. 

It didn't go off, but the noise did lead her father to set eyes on it. He grinned reaching down to grab it, but Kagome got it first. 

Her heart was beating, and hands shaking. He knew she meant to kill him, and it just froze her blood to the bone. 

She pointed the gun up, and he just laughed. She had no idea why, as the laugh sounded more evil than friendly. Her hands shook, and she stopped his laughing. Once and for all.

~*~*~*

She suddenly stopped the pounding as the door swung open, and Sesshoumaru was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. She nearly fell into his arm, but stopped short when she heard Naraku arrived behind her.

"Don't run away from me Kagome." He reached out to grab her, but Sesshoumaru caught his arm before he could do it.

"I don't know what the hell is going on now, but it stops NOW." He almost had a tone of authority, and didn't notice Kagome disappear behind him. 

"Do you think that wise? Get out of my way-" Naraku hardly finished as InuYasha arrived up the stairs. Sesshoumaru was unmoving, and InuYasha jumped in the way of the doorway as well. 

"Why the hell are you chasing her, she's no one." He said at first. 

"InuYasha, and you better move, or I'll have to make you." Naraku said in a more devises voice. 

"You'll have to make us." InuYasha said at first, never getting a chance to finish when Kagome appeared back behind them with a bow and arrows. 

"Leave Naraku." She said firmly, intent on shooting him if he moved.

Naraku smiled, but made no further moment toward them. Instead he turned and walked down the stairs. Kagome didn't lower the arrow until she was sure he was gone, and dropped to the ground with a sigh. 

.She stood up instantly as she heard the door open, but when it was just Rumiko she was sure he was gone. Kagome dropped to her knees once he left. Sesshoumaru and InuYahsa both turned to her.

"Care to explain?"


	12. 12

Behind a different door

A/U: Kagome has been dying girl in a mental institution all her life before at the age of 15 she is allowed to leave, and adopted by a rich family. Which just happens to be Inu's who despises his parents decision greatly.

By: Fire and Raven zero

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

Intro of Idiots:

Fire: Chapter dedicated to Raine I think it was

Raven: Huh?

Fire: Enjoy the chapter people! A lot of explaining in this one

Raven: What the- wha

Fire: Shut up Raven, quite while your ahead

Raven: Then why'd you wake me up for this!!!

Fire: Tom could be out there...

*Look around with shifty eyes*

Poll results: You people didn't answer the update question, according to Raven you are tied! Not fair!

To answer some questions/comments: I know the Japanese sucks, we speak Spanish, give us a break! The book Fire is writing, well, hasn't even been named yet. Plus, need to see if Fire can get a pen name so you people don't get her real one. Last thing we need is another Tom. Anyway, if you want to know a small, rough summary go down, if not skip to the short chapter.

Tess(hey my first name!) is a small time reporter assistant with such low wage it will take her 10 years after shes dead to work to pay off all her debts. (You'll see y later, this is rough, I'm making it up based on the real one I made) She lives in a terrible town, and doesn't have the money to get out. After her house burns down, and she gets fired from her jobs, things don't seem to be going her way. She drinks it off, then tipsy, heads to her new apartment, but hears some noise, and goes off to check it out. She witnesses what is one of the worse mass murders in history, but when the killer runs out, he runs into her. Tess gets a clear view of his face, and he vows to come after her. But she can hardly remember, at least not now. Anyway, near death incidents begin to happen, and she is about to discover the truth!(I haven't finished it, so I'm not quite sure what that is......)

-----

Kagome dropped to her knees once he left. Sesshoumaru and InuYahsa both turned to her.

"Care to explain?"

Kagome bit her lip, it was true, she did have A LOT of explaining to do.

"Uh...well...Naraku......was.....um...." Kagome hesitated.

"Spit it out already!" Commanded an impatient Sesshoumaru. 

"InuYasha, Kagome?" Rumiko wondered in the room seconds later quite surprised at the scene in front of her. 

Kagome saw her chance to escape, except she spit out the first thing she could, but it wasn't the best.

"He tried to kill me." She pointed at an unsuspected InuYahsa, while having fake tears well up in her eyes. "I'm scarred for life." She settled for burying her head in her hands because no more tears would come.

Standing up she wobbly wondered toward Rumiko.

Rumiko blinked a few times, double taking at a shocked InuYasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" She shouted in a scolding voice. "I'm ashamed in you! Surely you wouldn't go that far as a point of revenge!" She gave a reassuring hug to Kagome.

InuYasha was speechless, dazed, and probably still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sending you to the guidence conseler!" She declared leaving with Kagome.

InuYahsa's mouth fell open. "NOT MS. CHIPPER!!!" He shouted, followed by being baffled just how she managed to get away with that.

After a moment of mixed emotions from InuYasha he looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"We'll get her tonight..." He said, before looking down at the 'hanyou'

"You hair is staining my carpet." He growled.

InuYasha looked down before he remembered the hair dye issue.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome tumbled down a few steps not expecting the scream that rocked the house slightly.

Kagome suddenly remembered what happened before Naraku. "Opps...." She muttered running after Rumiko.

~

Ten at night found Kagome bobbing her head to hate music. She couldn't sleep- not after what happened today.

'Why would Naraku be with InuYasha? And what deal?' She mentally asked herself. It was after she shot her father, she joined his gang, did some horrible things to people. 

When she got away, he vowed to bring her back.

She watched the flickering candle shadows on the table. How eerie it was at sometimes. 

Kagome's eyes flickered up when she saw someone else standing above her. "Sesshoumaru." She could never miss that bright silver hair. 

He leaned against the table. It took her a second to flip around to see InuYasha who just came up behind her.

"You have some explaining to do." He growled, most likely still angry about the whole incident.

Kagome looked around the room, not what were the chances she could out run them?

"How do you know Naraku?"

Kagome bit her lip, slim to nothing damn.

"And what the hell where you crying about?"

Chance to knock them out....

"Start talking."

Kagome sighed, no chance to knock them out. She'd just have to tell them... a little bit of a....twisted....version....

"Naraku is the man who killed my father....he made me join his gang, and I'd been traveling with him for awhile, doing horrible things to innocent people." At least the last part was true. Kagome was good at lying, it would roll off her tongue before she'd even realized she'd said it.

Kagome blew out the candle.

"There isn't much more you need to know." She said to InuYasha, and went to head out, but Sesshoumaru stopped her, giving her a glare that said 'your not finished.' Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"How did you get away then?" InuYasha questioned, jerking her arm away from Sesshoumaru to make her look at himself.

"I went crazy...." She twirled her finger around her head.

"Why?" He questioned harder, watching her intensely.

"Because all the horrible things we did to people." Kagome said innocently. 

"Kagome." InuYasha glared at her.

Kagome walked toward the door. "It's not like you can protect me either way." And then she left. 


	13. 13

Intro of idiots:

Raven: IT IS SCARY AS HELL I TELL YOU!

Fire: The story? No, and it shouldn't have been scary.

Raven: It was horrible I tell you, Fire came in today, and Dan is commented on how his idea would save him from being kidnapped, and Fire was retorted like oh yeah, your stab him in the eye. That is when I came over, and Dan put the id back on, but it got caught right when he says I love my idea and snapped and she started laughing! SHE LAUGHED! IT WASN'T AN EVIL CACKLE/SNICKER EITHER.

Fire: It is not scary.(Puts soda can on Raven's flat head. Raven's eyes go flat, and she hunches over) but everyone who is emailing me reviews I don't think you are getting my response because

Raven: Tom was redirecting it or something! Damn government worker(Jolts up and soda spatters all over her, but somehow can knocks Fire down the stairs)

Kagome stretched her arms far above her head during a great yawn. Today was August 24th, and God forbid, her school orientation. She could just imagine what it would be like when school started. Prissy sluts whispering to each other about how bad she looked when their faces were covered with far too much makeup. Being late for class because some damn cheerleaders were practicing in the most inconvenient places possible, blocking her from getting by. Jocks complaining about the easiest math problem in the world, and those girl and boy groups which act like small problems are the end of the world.

It made Kagome sick, and she wouldn't fit in because she wasn't like that.

Her eyes scanned the room, but the door were folded school uniform. Kagome trotted over, and picked them up. A green sailor with a red bow. "How lovely." Kagome commented aloud, but was panicking in her mind because anyone could than see her scars on her legs, and if she even wanted to look descent she had A LOT of work to do. 

'Now where can I find something to look at.' She wondered while walking around her room. Nothing was to be found here. Maybe she would have time to slip in Sesshoumaru's, Sango's or InuYasha's room.

Kagome smiled heading first into Sesshoumaru's room, stopping when she opened the closet. There were just some WEIRD not to be expected objects in there. Kagome looks around at the different objects which included hair dye, some type of old Japanese sword, some sort of freaky purple and red face make up, a model of some type of huge dog, and a few old books on the feudal ages. 

"Now that doesn't have to do with a picture." Kagome announced standing, and heading toward Inuyahsa's rooms leaving no trace she was ever in Sesshoumaru's. 

She innocently whistled as she gave a knock on his door to make sure he wasn't in there. When nothing responded, she took the opportunity to just throw the door open and walk in. 

Her eyes scanned around and she purposely spit on InuYahsa's pillows, making it blend in. Kagome laughed a little when she noticed a picture overturned on the desk. 

'Won't hurt to look.' Ran through her mind when she reached over to pick it up.

A shock ran through her hand when she touched it~

Kikyou began to run as darkness fell over the snow covered place. Fear, she was deeply frighten, and running as fast as she could to get away from something or someone. Her heart was pounding, but her head felt dizzy, ready to lay down and die. But fear pushed her to move harder and faster, like a small plow through deep snow. There was no stopping or else.~

"What the-" Kagome snatched her hand back, rubbing it like something burned her. A strange scene just ran through her head once she touched even the frame.

"Evil frame of InuYasha's." She muttered not even bothering to wonder why it was overturned now, and she grabbed a near by object to knock it off the desk, and flip it around.

Her eyes widen as she saw a picture of a girl, one with such a creepy resemblance it scared her. After shock faded, Kagome examined the picture further. A girl, maybe a year or two older than herself was in a cheerleading tank top in front of a beautiful Sakura field. 

"I guess this would do great, despite the creepiness, I would love to look this good." Kagome thought picking up the picture carefully, and running off to her room.

~~~

Rumiko was having a great day sipping her excellent tea, reading her favorite book, and hadn't been bothered all day.

That was until InuYasha ran in the kitchen so fast he knocked over the table, and sent hot tea cascading over her favorite book, and InuYahsa.

"My lord!" She said after a half hearted scream at the incident. InuYasha picked himself off the ground, and not minding the hot tea which Rumiko meet with disbelief. 

"MOM! How could you! Why is t-that thing even going to my school!" He shouted, at the point Rumiko was beginning to wonder if he noticed the burning hot tea that drenched the front of him. Maybe it was extremely baggy clothing, or he lost pain nerves. Maybe he was to concerned about what he was talking about. It seemed important, maybe she should listen than tell him. 

"Mom are you even listening to me?!" InuYasha snapped her out of a momentary daze. 

"Don't call her a thing, and it was much easier, and perfectly reasonable." She waved her index finger, with the other hand on her hip. 

"But mom- did you see what she did to my hair! She is EVIL! A DEVIL SPAWN! A DEMON SEED!"

Rumiko flinched at his raised voice, but was quick to retort. "For the love of God InuYasha, she may be adopted, but she is still legally your sister, you never liked her since she first came, and instead of making friends, you are enemies, because you assumed she was going to replace Kikyou. Kikyou is dead InuYasha, please put it behind you!"

InuYasha was silenced at the word Kikyou. Horrible memories were brought back up. If he had actually been with her like he first offered, her ashes probably wouldn't be in a cold bucket in a dark shrine right now. She wouldn't have had to gone to that torture before she died, and lord knows what those men actually did to her. If he only knew who it was that murdered her. If he only knew.....

InuYasha lost courage to face his mother right now, and miserably stomped up stairs when a sudden burning pain hit the front of them. "AHH BURNING HOT TEA!"

~

Kagome whistled as she finished with her touchups, and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. She looked great, you couldn't see the scars on her face, and her face took on a great complexion. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair was smooth and soft.

She had to trim her hair and her bangs, and then tie it up, but she looked as good as, and if not better than the girl in the picture. "Let's see what that InuYasha thinks of me now if he assumes I'm ugly!" She announced to herself, alert when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Peeking through the door, she confirmed it was InuYasha smiling at her luck. Or at least what she thought was good luck. She wasn't ready for what happened next.

1267-not edited


	14. 14

Intro of Idiots:

Raven: I'm not twisted!(unless you look at it as a good thing) I'm just slightly mentally disturbed. NOW SHE IS INSANE*points toward fire who is staring blankly upward*

Fire: I'm not insane; I'm the badass kind of- a little twisted but- HEY LOOK I SEE IT!

*Raven looks up to see what Fire sees. Staring at blank wall, blank _expression.*

.

..

…

….

…..

*sweat drop*

Raven: What are we looking at?

*Fire points to tiny camera installed by reviewers to see computer. Fire blinks. Both slowly step out of computer room. Very slowly.*

Notes: Kagome wanted to look good, but she didn't know many styles so she wanted to copy someone's so it would look great on her. 

Kagome is just doing both pissing him off, but then looking at it in a nicer light and trying to impress him.

If you want to change the format go right under where you type in it's name and click the scroll. If you have word you will click WEB PAGE, if you have works it's .HTM/.HTML

Or something remarkably close.

I really didn't check this, so sorry!

InuYasha stomped up the stairs, squeezing out the tea out of his new outfit. Just his luck, he'd have to take another shower, and need new clothes. He cursed himself, it just tempted him to take it out on Kagome by dying her hair blue or something…..

Kagome noticed him coming ahead of time, and smiled. She stepped out right in front of his path. InuYasha raised his eyes noticing his presence. 

"K-Kikyou?"

Kagome blinked, not that again. 

InuYasha didn't move, his body frozen. Kagome edged back slightly, what the hell. Now it was bothering her. Did she look stupid or something?

Kagome didn't want to take the chance and went to leave.

"No don't go!" He grabbed her arm, and brought her back, and it wasn't the usual violent rip.

"I must have died from burning tea!" He exclaimed which made Kagome both arch an eyebrow and sweat drop. 

"Really, a ghost?" She spoke in a more dignified voice not even noticing she just made it worse for herself.

"Kikyou." He stepped toward her tell their faces were just inches apart.

Kagome subconsciously backed herself into the wall. "Uh InuYasha?" She was not comfortable with the way he kept staring at her. Kagome flinched. Was it the make up? Rapidly she wiped it off her face. Though she was cut short when InuYasha claimed her lips.(Ah sweet moment there)

Kagome was far to shocked at first to move, but in a moment she jerked back.

"How foolish, InuYasha look at your Kikyou now." Kagome snapped her head over to see Sesshoumaru walking swiftly past them.

'Shit! How long had he been standing there?!' Kagome shouted at herself in the mind.

InuYasha looked at her, jumping back. 

"KAGOME!" He shouted out first before stuttering a bit and adding, "You tricked me! Why?!"

Kagome was at a loss for words. She couldn't decide whether to run after the retreating Sesshoumaru as he descended down the steps, or the demanding InuYahsa.

"Wait Sesshoumaru, listen to me first!" Kagome ran to the edge of the steps to yell over.

"Don't need to." He said gruffly, and kept walking. Kagome cursed herself. What the hell was going on? Was it the picture?

Kagome shivered not knowing what to do, and did the one thing she knew she could do. Run away. Kagome dashed back into the bathroom, tearing the place up looking for the picture. "Do I look like them? Who was on that picture?!" She asked herself, but after demolishing the bathroom it wasn't to be found.

"Maybe someone took it….aw shit!" She cursed more than usual. Sesshoumaru would think she likes InuYasha or something.

And that wouldn't do…..

~InuYasha put a finger to his lips to feel it tingling. 

'Why would Kagome dress up like Kikyou.' He lowered his hands, and clenched his fists.

'Damn it, I could of swore she was Kikyou.' He shook the small tears that were forming in his eyes. Like he'd cry.

'Maybe she just wanted to screw with me(no literal team intended). Or maybe she'd knew I'd kiss her. Maybe she likes me…." In spite of himself, InuYasha smiled. He knew a few ways that would help him find out soon enough.

InuYasha ran off to continue getting ready.

~ 

An hour later found Kagome walking down the stairs with grim expression on her face. She'd looked around for Sesshoumaru but he wasn't to be found. Maybe he'd left already. Kagome sighed, she didn't know what he thought of her now.

And InuYahsa, she didn't know why the way he acted the way he did (Fire: I'm dizzy) but everyone else seemed to notice something she didn't that. Kikyou, that is what InuYasha called her. In fact, everyone's been mentioning that name lately. 

"It calls for a little snooping." Kagome told herself. She'd have to end up hunting down Rumiko, which is the first thing she did. There wasn't much make up left on her face, not that much to make her look like this Kikyou, but it still made her look decent. She cut her hair up unevenly also to loose the look.

Rumiko was in the kitchen finishing another cup of tea; Kagome didn't want to know what happened to her first. 

"Hey Rumiko, can I do anything for you?" She asked the dazed woman, now her guardian.

Rumiko shook her head. "That's sweet Kagome, but I've just had a day." She thought back laughing slightly. "Quite funny in a twisted sort of way. Why?"

Kagome stood there, not able to bring herself to say it. "Uh, nothing really."

"Hmm… Kagome do you have your license?" Rumiko asked while putting away her tea cup. 

"Permit" Kagome corrected, Naraku managed to get her one before, but of course it was falsified. But she didn't need to know that.

"Would you like to drive with Sango on your way? Well actually, she hasn't been driving for four years, so Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome grinned at her luck. Sure.

~

It'd taken some time for Rumiko to hunt down Sesshoumaru. It was a big mansion after all.  He turned out to be filing some papers for a business or something in his study. When Rumiko walked in he was already mad at her intrusion, and refused, but using her weird way of convincing she managed to get him to go.

Kagome now sat in the drivers seat, slowly remembering how to drive. Well kind of.

She'd get a chance to talk to Sesshoumaru, who resigned himself in the corner.

"Uh here we go. You might want your seat belt." She nervously told him. 

Truth be told she might have her permit, but that didn't mean she knew how to drive properly. 

Kagome closed her eyes, debating on whether or not she should tell him people call her driving 'Miami style'.

Kagome shrugged, there was no way out now.

End of part one.


	15. 15

Behind a Different Door

Intro of idiots:

Fire: We have a special chapter for once. Not just because I finally found a way to write them but Raven wrote the first half!

Raven: Bet you can tell the difference.

Fire: I had to go through and delete numerous made up words Raven uses in her vocabulary

Raven: Wierdness is a word!

Fire: Uh huh, anyway we have a question, which is more pathetic. I went to the movies, alone apparently, and imagined I was talking to Lea for the whole damn movie. I could have swore she was there.

Raven: Oh, is walking back from the bathroom(into the wrong movie) and looking up thinking you see Fire, and yourself where you normally sit. For 15 minutes staring at yourself thinking "This must be a good move" Then it dawns on you, your in the wrong movie, and infact you are not sitting up there.

Fire: Do tell, enjoy. 

Noats: their willn,t bee many,s tipoes in these one. (hey were not **that** stupid, and besides that's why they invented spell check.

"Miami style? What the heck is that?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cautious glance at the car keys.

"Oh, I don't know exactly but it makes a lot of people yell at me when I drive." As Kagome said this she started the car (a/n miami style-for those of you who are lucky enough and haven't had to experience this, is when people who shouldn't have a license are thrown behind the wheel with a total disregard for the rules of the road. Hey lets play a game count the mistakes that Kagome makes while driving and see if you can spot the they five rules that miami style drivers abide by, the answers are in the end.) and backed out of the driveway without looking back for cars. 

The community had a road down to the entrance which Kagome carelesly sped by. 

"Hey what's the speed limit here?" Kagome asked while flooring it to get to the gate faster.

"It's 45 m/p/h 65 below what you're DRIVING!!" Sesshoumaru yelled while gripping his seat belt and dashboard for all he's worth. " Hey there's a gate, THERE'S A GATE! SLOW DOWN!" He ordered her as they approached the exit gate. A loud crash echoed as the car rammed through the gate. "That…was…a…gate" he said gritting her teeth, and giving her quite a glare..

"Well gates are meant to be opened and that one was going to slow." She took a corner running over the curb without slowing down.

Under the wheels there was a loud thump, and the car went over something like a speedbumb. " I think we hit someone." Sesshoumaru said after a moment. 

" Is he still alive?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as he was peering out the back window with an indifferent face.

"I think so." He replied after a moment. 

"I'll take care of that" Kagome put the car in reverse and ran the kid over.

"I'm an accomplice in murder now am I?" He didn't seem very concerned about the 'roadkill' as much as his car. "Your doing it wrong, let me drive!"

"Well now he can't sue and that's all that matters- oh....the driving." Kagome said in a moment of thought.

Sesshoumaru muttered a little something about worst driver award under his breath, but kept his eyes on the road. 

"It's a yellow light, please tell me you know what to do at a yellow light." He said half sarcastically, while he buckled his seatbelt.

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"We aren't slowing down." He said after a minute.

"Well, duh, when the light turns yellow you speed up before it turns red."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow until they came to the light change. 

"It is red."

" Well if I drive fast enough no one will see me go past it." With this Kagome swerved past two slow driving cars remembering to flick them off before driving past the red light.

"You look tense sesshoumaru maybe some music will calm you nerves." Kagome took both hand off the wheel and focused all her attention on finding the perfect station.

" Hmmm how about this, naw, this-"

"WATCH THE ROAD" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Huh? Oh" Kagome quickly swerved out of the way of an on coming truck.

"Maybe music isn't the best thing to be listening to, hey drive faster, grrr, I know just what to do"

" Please don't kill us" sesshoumaru said eyes growing wide as the car sped up on the bridge. Whether he feared for the car, or his life more, no one quite knew.

" Hey, have some faith in me do I look like a reckless driver?" screech-bang-splash.

"You just rammed a police driver and car of the bridge and into the freakin river!"

Sesshoumaru shouted, watching the scene being played around them. 

"I know lets get out of here before they can sue us." Kagome sped up and started humming a funeral march music.

5 minutes later

"hm hm hm hmmm hm hm hm hu hm hm hm –"

"Shut up! You aren't focusing!" Sesshoumaru stopped her. 

" Hey I don't remember there being so many speed bumps here."

"There aren't, those are students"

"Well what are they doing in the middle of the road" 

"They aren't, we're on the sidewalk!"

"Oh."

Kagome pulled back onto the road.

"That's it I'm driving we'll switch at the next stop sign, please tell me you know what to do at a stop sign." Sesshoumaru told her, his voice growing ever so slightly drastic.

" Of course." 

"Good." Sesshoumaru took off his seatbelt and opened the door." wait a minute what do you do at a stop sign?" He asked just waiting for her strange comment. 

"Speed up every one else has to stop for us, were special." Kagome drove past a stop sign and turned left again flinging Sesshoumaru out of the car to hold on to a handle for his life. After a few minutes he managed to climb back in to the car.

"Your insane, you could've at the very least slowed down for me! I ought to kill you!"

"Hey you should lock your doors and wear your seat belt." Kagome snapped back.

After a few more minutes of Kagome's driving in which she claimed she didn't know it was raining and he had explained that she had just rammed a fire hydrant, they arrived at the school parking lot.

" Well, we're here, now for a parking space, there's one and its right up front too, hey there's no way there getting my parking space, ill just have to beat him to it." Kagome growled noticing someone was about to take her spot. 

"He beat you to it already!"

"The hell he did" Kagome floored it and rammed the car into the space across from it.

"Well lets go, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, hello?" Kagome got out of the car and left and very shocked, stunned, scared, and what the hell petrified Sesshoumaru to sit there she'll meet him when they need to go back home.

Kagome walked into the building quite amazed as it was full of so many people., most of which glared at her the minute she walked in. 

"You must be the new student!" She turned to see a girl, a year or so younger than herself. It looked like the girl was in 7th grade or so. She was quite small, and had curly brown hair covering most of her face. What wasn't covered was a pair of big brown eyes, and a small nose. 

"Your InuYasha's new brother aren't you. I'd easily have to guess." She said nodding her head.

"How would you know anyway?" Kagome asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have my sources, but actually stuff gets around easily in this school, especially if it's about one of the popular kids."

"Wait, InuYasha is popular?!" Kagome didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted.

"Of course, but he is always getting downgraded by his brother Sesshoumaru. Which by the way, is the best in the school." The girl talked to Sesshoumaru as if he were a god, much less the person Kagome just scared the hell out of with her reckless driving.

Kagome blinked, snapping out of her little trance of thoughts. She realized the girl kept talking. "Then we have this monthly dance thing, where all the biggest couples get together. I bet if Sesshoumaru wasn't you adopted kind of brother you have already snagged him." The girl snapped her fingers to show the speed.

"Or would it be InuYasha. Honestly- Kagome who do you like more?"

-------

Rules miami style drivers follow1)a yellow light means speed up before it goes red.2) if you drive fast enough you can pass a red light and no one will notice3) a stop sign means everyone has to stop for you.4) if someone is going to slow you have the right to ram/cut them off the road.5)normal rules don't apply to you your special


	16. 16

Behind a Different Door

16

Intro of idiots:

Fire: Finally, I've done a schedule on when to update, and actually have time to do it. I did chapter 7 on T.I.E.T. and the next chapter of Behind a Different Door will either be one Monday or Tuesday. 

Raven: So she says, but she might actually stick to it this time.

Fire: For those who would like to be updated by email, I'm going to start a mailing list.

Raven: Yep, and God knows she could hardly keep track of one otherwise.

Fire:*pushes Raven off the chair* Here are some reader responses and the chapter.

To the reviewers below:

Rei: It is disturbing isn't it? That's what you get when I'm writing. 

Niki-sama: *Hands glass of water* We already know the couple, but you people won't. Not yet anyway. 

InuKag0008: Raven's deeply touched that you liked her story!

Tani:*Laughs nervously* Tell me when your on the road. I'll um....remember to avoid cars.....ehh I'm no better

New Fan: Aww, I'm touched. Someone likes my story. Thanks, I will continue just for you people.

Dreamcatcher: Do you live in Miami? That friend of yours? That'd explain a lot...

Akiko-chan: Oh fine, agree with Raven on which is worse. I was sleep deprived I tell you!

For the rest- thanks for your reviews. I read them, but am taking up to much space on the replies. I bet you'd rather have it spent on the story right?

"Or would it be InuYasha. Honestly- Kagome who do you like more?"

Kagome bit her lip; she hadn't really expected such a question. She'd already asked herself that though, and never came up with an answer. 

"If I do tell you, what guarantee can I get that it won't travel around half the school by tomorrow?" Kagome asked, stalling for time.

"None. But if the gossipers hear you don't like either then they'll probably tell everyone your a lesbian, or something worse." She said holding her head up as if it was something she was proud of.

"I see you point." Kagome said after a second. In her mind she was still thinking. Sesshoumaru and her seemed to have a lot more in common, but he still acted uninterested in her, and acted like he was above her in some way. InuYasha acted more down to Earth, and someone she could relate to as well if he didn't hate her.

She didn't know how quite to say it in clearer words, so told the girl just that.

"Aww- Kagome I'm sure he doesn't hate you." The girl teased seconds before one of the staff announced everyone to go into the meeting room. "Look for me, Misty on the first day. Until then, I have to go." With that, Misty disappeared into the quick moving crowd. Kagome shrugged. She might as well go find Sango.

- 

Misty watched her go to the meeting room with a sly smile. Oh how she loved playing match maker. She was ever so sure InuYasha didn't hate her, and Sesshoumaru could come down to Earth. But in the meantime however, Misty headed off to find InuYasha who would probably be hanging out around building B. 

- 

Sesshoumaru heard the announcement over the loud speaker, but made no sudden motion to attend. He'd just went to regain his composer over that mad woman's driving. With another minute going by, he headed outside in a composed way. Building A, where the meeting would be held was just across the road. That was also the moment he saw it.

A small girl was running over to building B, and of course blinded by whatever she was thinking about, was completely obvious to the car approaching fast. Sesshoumaru sighed at first just waiting for her guts to be splattered over the road. But a second later he reached over, and grabbed the girl seconds before impact. 

She landed on sidewalk, not to far from her what would be her death place. The girl, Misty looked up with wide eyes. "You saved me." She said at first, getting over the momentary shock. "How can I ever thank you?" She sprung to her feet releasing who he was.

"Do not approach me again." He said gruffly heading off. Sesshoumaru knew those types of girls before. You do one thing for them, and they won't stop following you. As they put it- they were in love by your hero act. Misty, Misty was no different. 

She stood in the same place even after he was long gone, and decided upon it. Kagome couldn't have Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was hers.

Taking a deep breath Misty turned on her heels and headed off to building B to meet InuYasha.

When she found him, he was sitting in a group surrounded by his friends. They were all laughing about something.

"InuYasha." She called over the crowd to get his attention. He turned to look at her with eyes of wonder. Wondering what she was doing here anyway.

"Misty, the gossiper, what do you want?" She heard someone ask from the left.

"Is it true that your adopted sister rather die then go out with you?" She asked at first waiting for the groups shocked expressions. "I mean, for someone who lives with the ever so cool, and hot InuYasha, wouldn't they be falling in love with you?"

InuYasha growled slightly. "Of course they would!"

"Then why isn't she?" Misty asked inclining for something.

"I just haven't turned on my charm yet, I can get any girl I want." He replied a little arrogantly being he was in front of his friends. 

"So you can get her to fall in love with you in a weeks time?" Misty asked. "I'll tell everyone!" She said walking away before he could even respond. This was going to be good.

-

Naraku sat on the torn up couch fuming. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been more pissed off at the situation Kagome's gotten into in his life. When she got away by acting insane, and being locked up in that institute so they couldn't reach her it didn't bother him that much. Nor did it when she was going to be adopted out. But not to InuYasha's family. InuYasha could be easily manipulated as long as he thought he was going along with it. 

But Naraku had bigger plans in mind. Not only could he get another minion, this one was rich, and could grow a lot of power. And if he did, Naraku would be the one in the background pulling the strings. However, he hadn't expected Kagome to come back along. She would probably see right through what he was doing, and inform InuYasha. She would be too much trouble, and that is exactly why Naraku decided that Kagome had to die.

"Kagura." He called her raping his fingers on the arm rest.

"Yes Naraku." She appeared in the doorway. 

"Arrange for Kagome to be killed. Not by an assassin either. Come up with something creative this time, and be quick about it. And make sure nothing interferes. It's her life- or yours. Remember that. 

1192


	17. 17

Behind a Different Door

17

Intro of Idiots:

Fire: I didn't forget the whole cancer thing! That's what this chapter is about! I can't express that more without giving it away!!!!!! I couldn't forget that- I'm not that stupid!

Raven: Yes you are, you forgot me being tied and gagged to that stop sign for a whole day!

Fire: Forgot....yes......that's what it was......

Raven: What the hell are you saying?

Fire: Nothing- stop your talking, our readers want to read the friggin' chapter, then leave a review.

Raven: *thinking to herself* Did she purposely leave me out on that stop sign? Did she do it because she had a cold heart which would explain why she hits someone in the face when they insult her. Then that person calls his or her lawyer and all that weirdness and starts a case. A case where the jury people are jerks who show no sympathy because they just want to get home and watch tv, then get drunk and dream about *saying out loud* chairs invading China.

Fire: *blinks* You might want to just go to reading the chapter now.....

Kagome looked down wearily at her schedule she'd gotten from yesterdays orientation. She had to wake up early to attend math with InuYasha and his groupies. The meeting reviewing the school year hadn't lasted long. She'd already knew she'd have half-day lessons by a personal tutor to catch up with the class. So thus, InuYasha as her was not to brilliant at math. She'd left early telling Sango to summarize the rest of it later. She wandered out, and crashed into him. His friends all crowded around her. They were muttering and asking InuYasha if that was her.

'Forget about it.' He said pulling them along.

'But I thought you were going to-' One of the groupies started, but InuYasha stopped him before he could finish. 

Kagome folded her schedule, and jammed it into her pocket. 'They're up to something.' She told herself because she was sure of it.

"Hey lady." Kagome snapped her head up to look at the window. 

"The thief?" Kagome recognized the small boy from her first arrival that was sitting on the window sill. 

"My name's Shippou." He said hopping down. 

"Why why would you be at a cancer center?" Kagome asked reminding herself that she was at the cancer center awaiting to see the doctor. 

Rumiko sat next to her flipping through a magazine. She was happily humming, and it didn't seem to bother her where they were at all. "Just to talk." Shippou said sweetly.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What do you really want?" She tried to see passed his friendliness to his secret motive, but she couldn't find it. 

Shippou frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked the same time the nurse called her name. Kagome smiled, and gave him an absent pat on the head. She got up and headed into the room that the nurse directed her. 

She sat down in a blue chair at the end of the room seconds before the doctor came in. 

"You must be Kagome." He greeted her with a fake smile. 

-

The appointment didn't last more than half an hour, and Kagome was prescribed medication. She'd have to be coming back in a week or so, but the doctor didn't seem to stern on it. Meanwhile Shippou had stood watch next to the door until she'd gotten out, and followed her into the parking lot.

"Why are you still following me?" She asked him while getting into the car. Kagome suspected this kid had no where else to go, so she left the door open for him to get it. 

"What happened to our parents?" She asked another question before he could answer the first. Kagome absently opened the door for Rumiko to get in, and she took a seat across from them. 

Shippou looked down. "My dad was murdered...."

Without thinking, Kagome picked him up giving him a light hug, something that used to always make her feel better.

"Is that why you became the thief?" She asked wondering if she was beginning to feel sympathy for the child. He was all alone in the world. Just like she used to be.

'Used to be?' She caught herself thinking. 'Aren't I still?'

Kagome was forced to snap out of her thoughts when Rumiko passed her the medication. 

"Here Kagome. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you at home. I promised someone I'd go with them to a ballet performance."

"That's alright- I think I'll survive." Kagome said with a laugh. This place really was beginning to feel like home. Soon enough, the car came to a halt, and Kagome hopped out with Shippou in tow. She waved at the car until it was out of sight, and put her arm down with a sigh. 

"Anyway Shippou, you never finished telling me. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are the only ones home so I'm not in such a hurry to go in." 

Shippou didn't answer at first until she persisted further while they walked up to her room.

"I meet some guy who told me to steal that jewel." Shippou blurted out sorely regretting it a minute later.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, and looked over at him. She'd always assumed it was just a hit and run, but she'd been targeted. And nonetheless, it was the jewel they wanted. It was that moment she remembered something. The first time she'd laid eyes on the jewel.

~*~*~ Memory sequence~*~*~

"She's there." Naraku told her pointing out a girl with long black hair that was walking on the side of the road. She didn't seem to care much that she was walking as snow fell, but instead she looked as if she rather take her time.

"Are you sure she has it?" Kagome asked slightly apprehensive while taking out the knife she was going to use.

Naraku nodded and they both got out of the car. This woman seemed to know they were there and turned around.

"Don't move." Kagome commanded pointing out the knife. They didn't mean to kill her, honestly. For otherwise they would have used a gun. 

This woman though, she didn't seem phased. "I shouldn't have expected more." She'd said, but Kagome could have swore that woman knew her somehow. 

Though Naraku was done with waiting, he jumped her to get the jewel, but she'd fought back getting away from Naraku and lunging for Kagome's knife. Kagome pulled away but Naraku grabbed it from her, and stabbed the woman, not once but three times. More than it took to kill her. He took the jewel, by the name of the Shikon No Tama from her neck, and they ran off. 

~*~*End Sequence*~*~

Kagome recalled that later Naraku had given her that jewel asking her to stay with him. Though she'd refused.

"Are you ok?" Shippou asked her drawing her attention back. 

"Sure...." Kagome said swallowing one of the pills with a sip of water. "Sure." She told herself that time.

-

Sesshoumaru spotted his younger half brother sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He swept in from the left without Inu-Yasha any the wiser. 

"Inu-Yasha." He said in a calm voice.

Inu-Yasha jumped, before twisting around quickly. 

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He snarled rather harshly. When Kagome wasn't around to cool down the situation, they treated each other with bitter hate. 

"Just a word of warning, InuYAsha. If you break Kagome's heart, I will break both of your legs so you'll never be able to walk again."

It took a minute for InuYasha to process this as he wasn't sure what shocked him more. That Kagome liked him enough he could break her heart, or that Sesshoumaru would even care if he did.

"Your kidding me." He said after thinking about it for a second.

"Kagome is following after you like a lost puppy." He declared shortly before a loud crash came from upstairs. It caught their attention, but no action was made. At least it wasn't until Shippou came bounding down the stairs a minute later. 

He was running quickly and crying. 

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha asked after a minute, and he wasn't to kind about it either. 

"Kagome." He cried between sobs pointing upward. Sesshoumaru's bro2ws furrowed and in seconds he swept up the stairs. InuYasha and Shippou quick to follow. Upon arrival to the room one would see Kagome collapsed. on the ground, and a shattered vase next to her. 

Sesshoumaru pulled her away from the shattered glass. InuYasha rushed in a second later, and the first thing that he blurted out was "What the hell happened here?"

"I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared from the room. InuYasha knelt by her side and yelled at Shippou to shut up, and that she'd be fine. 

But he wasn't ready for what Shippou told him.

His adopted sister had already stopped breathing. 

- Conclusion of Idiots

Fire: Damn! I typed that quicker than I thought was possible. 

Raven: Stop gloating and ask them already you baka!

Fire: Are you speaking in Spanish or Japanese?

Raven: Huh?

Fire: Whatever, if some of you have noticed my writing style has changed(or so I'm told). So do you like it? Or should I go back to how it used to be? Well people your about 5 or 6 chapters away from the ending. BUT IT ALL PULLS TOGETHER! Fire out.

Raven: Oh! I get it now Fire. Fire? Fire???? HELLO?! Ah I give up, just review!


	18. 18

Behind a Different Door

18

Intro of Idiots:

Fire: How about we just let them read the story this time without our endless chatting.

Raven: *Grabs vacuum. * You all shall die at my hands.

Fire: There you have it, a sleep deprived small person who was watching to much of Miroku's wind tunnel. *whistles* I don't even know her people.

----

InuYasha rushed in a second later, and the first thing that he blurted out was "What the hell happened here?"

"I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared from the room. InuYasha knelt by her side and yelled at Shippou to shut up, and that she'd be fine. 

But he wasn't ready for what Shippou told him.

His adopted sister had already stopped breathing. 

Inu-Yasha wasn't exactly sure how to put the jumbled emotions he was feeling. Dread, mixed in with fear, worry, but none of the emotions seemed to be happiness. He knew he despised her, and he wouldn't mind if she just left, but he didn't want her to die. There was something about her cold, pale face that brought chills down his spine. There were two main questions racing in his mind 'Is she dying?' and 'Is this what Kikyou looked like when she died?'

He never got to see Kikyou's body, only the blood on the snow, and the stretcher they were going to take her away on. His heart shattered that day, and all the pieces were about to be stepped on again. (Fire: Wow, I wonder if I'm going to far with that....)

Sesshoumaru swung in a good minute later. "The phone lines been cut, and the only two cell phones service has been cancelled. We need to get her to the hospital." Before InuYasha could do anything, but watch Sesshoumaru picked her up, and started heading out of the room. InuYasha noticed the family doctor standing in the doorway. 

"Look for any medication she might have taken. Something she could have eaten, or consumed." The doctor muttered waving his hand off as he quickly pursued Sesshoumaru down the steps. 

InuYasha snapped out of shock getting on his feet. "Kid, do you know anything about-" He was about to question Shippou about the medication, but the child answered it before the question was even asked. 

"Kagome took some, it was given to her at the hospital!" 

Inu-Yasha arched an eyebrow, but grabbed Shippou heading down the steps. Sesshoumaru was out front laying Kagome out in the back of limo, and the doctor joined instantly. 

"Here." Inu-Yasha stretched out the medication in his hand, as quick as his heart was beating. Sesshoumaru tossed it to the doctor who was desperately trying to get Kagome to breath again.

"Why aren't we taking your car?" InuYasha questioned about to hop in the front before Sesshoumaru stopped him. 

"The tires were slashed. I know foul play hangs in the air, check it out, your just slow us down." And with that Sesshoumaru sped off in the car. 

InuYasha stood stunned in the dust kicked up by the tires of the speeding car. Foul play? 'The phone line, the tires, the medication from the hospital- could it really be?' InuYasha stopped thinking abruptly when he heard a ruffle coming from the bushes. 

He turned on his heel, and sped over to investigate. His attempts didn't matter thought, Kagura was already gone. 

-

From the moment Sesshoumaru drove off to the hospital, to the point of time Miroku pulled up in the driveway seemed like the longest stretch of time in Inu-Yasha's life. One the black car pulled up, Miroku didn't even have time to blink before InuYasha was inside yelling at him to head to the hospital. 

"Now tell me, what exactly happened to Lady Kagome again?" Miroku questions as they headed through traffic. InuYasha grunted first before he started to speak. 

"I'm not sure, Kagome just dropped. She stopped breathing and then we started to notice things Sesshoumaru says were foul play. The phone lines were cut, and someone cancelled our service on the cell phones. We couldn't call the ambulance. Then the tires were cut so we could hardly even drive to the hospital. The medication must have been tampered with in order to knock her out like that...."

"Do you think someone could really have a grudge against Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked hardly settling the tense mood in the car, and he turned left down another road. 

"I don't know....maybe....." InuYasha said after a moment of silence deep in thought seconds before the car pulled up to the hospital. 

InuYasha hopped up, darting to the front desk where Rumiko was waiting for him. She seemed in no hurry to bring him to Kagome. Her face was full of concern though.

InuYasha blurted out something that sounded like both 'Where is she?' and 'How is she?'

"Inu-Yasha you must calm down." She told him at first. 

"Is she alright?" He hardly calmed down, and his mothers expression was the least bit calming.

Rumiko sighed, and lead him to the elevator. Once they were in, she clicked it to floor seven, and waited as the elevator lifted. 

"Right now Kagome is in intensive care, apparently reacting to the medication. In a sense it was as if she swallowed poison." His mother gulped, but tried to keep her calm. 

InuYasha bit his lips. He didn't want to tell her Sesshoumaru's theory, knowing it would upset her until she crumpled to the ground in tears. He didn't want that, nor did he want Kagome to die. At this moment he wasn't sure what to feel, and could never guess what Sesshoumaru was going through. Sesshoumaru seemed to care about her more than anyone else. Then again he hardly cared for anyone period. He wondered what was going thought Sesshoumaru's head. Did he like Kagome? Or did InuYasha himself like Kagome, or just hold onto her like she was the only piece of Kikyou he had left. 

InuYasha nearly crumpled to the ground himself. The Shikon No Tama went missing after Kikyou's murder. They were probably thieves who were out for all they could steal. Rumiko had thanked God, at least they'd killed her before they did something horrible to her. 

After Kikyou's death InuYasha felt like he was in hell, a fate worse then death knowing that it could be his fault. The fact that he was the one who let Kikyou go on her own, or gave her the jewel, and not see her protected. 

Kikyou was dead, and now Kagome's life hung in the balance. He followed his mother off the elevator, and into a waiting room not allowed to go any further. Sesshoumaru stood by the wall, and Sango was sitting in one of the chairs. Miroku came in about a minute after. InuYasha took a seat next to his mother, as the painful silence stretched across the room.

It took a moment before InuYasha spoke. 

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

His mother answered in a soft voice. 

"I can't answer that son. I just can't....."

___________ 

Conclusion of idiots:

Fire: Wow, Kagome's life hangs in the balance, and Raven isn't the least bit touched by it! She has no heart. 

Raven: Hey, I'm just busy.

Fire: Doing what? You have no life------

Raven: And you have to much time on your hands!

Fire: Hey I'm not the one who dances in her sleep!

Raven: I'm not the one who cackles evilly in her sleep, and everyone knows I don't want to know what your cackling about.

Fire: To the point, leave your email if you want to get an email reminder thing that tells you it updated.

1286-unedited- un-proofread- typed with eyes closed...............


	19. 19

Intro of Idiots:

Fire and Raven are reading over last chapter.

Raven: So um.... did Shippou just vanish?

Fire: *sweat drop* Apparently

Raven: Why may I inquire?

Fire: *nervous laugh* um.....because he did *shrugs*

Raven: Uh......mm......can't beat that logic

Fire: He came in on Miroku's shoulder. Yes.....that is what it was.......

Raven: .......................

______________________

19

______________________

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

His mother answered in a soft voice. 

"I can't answer that son. I just can't….."

-

Kagome truly had no idea what had happened. She never had any memory about falling, down, shattering the vase, or hitting the ground. No memory of Shippou shaking her both screaming, and wailing worried if she wasn't all right. She never knew Sesshoumaru had come in or helped her out, or that she was taken to the hospital. She would never know that she was in intense care for a good nine hours before she could even breathe on her own again.

She would never find out it took her another four hours to become conscious, and she'd never honestly be able to comprehend just how close she was to dying. 

Everyone else did though, everyone else knew what happened, and everyone was just a little bit disturbed by it. Most of all was Inu-Yasha. He remembered Kagome's pale face. He remembered what Sesshoumaru had said, and thus he wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact that someone tried to kill Kagome with such a creative plan, or that he could lose her just as quickly as he'd lost Kikyou.

They'd stayed in that room for a long portion of time. Tai had come at last, and took Rumiko, and InuYasha home. Inu-Yasha didn't object much being stuck in his world, but Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Shippou couldn't even be moved. So he'd left Miroku there to drive them all back in the limo.

It wasn't until one am that anything happened, Sesshoumaru, on the way back from a short walk, grabbed one of the nurses stopping her dead in her tracks. "Any updates?" He asked in an almost emotionless voice. The nurse scanned his eyes for any signs of second thoughts, but she found none. 

"I know you are concerned so I will tell you. Kagome is breathing on her own, and out of the critical state. However, the doctor has ordered for us not to release this information, otherwise crowding may inflict damage upon the patient in her weaken state." The nurse finished by taking her arm away.

"When can we see her?" He asked still blocking her way.

"One person at her time, and only two in the first hour. I'd recommend you have one of your more patient friends go in first." She said before walking away. 

Sesshoumaru returned to the room less than a minute later. 

"It's decided, Sango, you can go in to see Kagome first, and then I will. We'd probably have to wait until decent hours for the rest of the visits. Go now, they are waiting for you." He said in a remarkable calm, but stern voice. 

Sango cast a last look at them before going out.

Kagome was awake, not to active, but awake, and alive nonetheless. 

-

"Kagome." Sango said softly taking a seat next to Kagome's bed. Kagome stared blankly upward to the ceiling. Kagome hadn't replied.

She felt pinned down to her bed as if gravity had taken upon extra force, harder to breath, and that it seemed unnatural chilliness had reached to her fingertips. She looked no better. Her face unnaturally pale, and her eyes lacking any sort of emotion.

Sango sighed not knowing where to start. Kagome and her were acquaintances, but hadn't quite been friends. They never did spend to much time together. 

"Kagome." Sango started quickly making something up in her mind. "Life isn't easy, especially when you first start living her. When I came with my brother we had no money, no home, no family. The only thing we had was a jewel from inheritance. It was astounding, called the Shikon No Tama. Around this time Inu-Yasha had meet a runaway named Kikyou. She amazed him, for she had nothing, but still held her pride up, never showing a moment of weakness."

Sango shifted her position getting further into the story. Kagome remained motionless, but her full attention was set on Sango.

"I had went to the family going to apply as a maid to support my brother. I ran into InuYasha and Kikyou around that time, and Kikyou had loved the Shikon no Tama. So I sold for the money, and InuYasha had got his mother to let me stay. I believe after that Inu-Yasha gave the jewel to Kikyou when they got engaged, and things finally began looking up for us." 

Sango finished her story with a small smile. "Things work out in the end." She said finally turning to look at Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything at first, but then spoke. "Well, I guess I'm not at that 'end', and that 'end' is most likely death, not a fairy tale as you say. What happened to Kikyou though?"

Sango shrugged. "I was never 100% sure of the details but I believed she told Inu-Yasha she'd get a ride, and for some reason walked. I don't know why, but she was jumped along the way. The Shikon No Tama was stolen, and Kikyou was killed."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. She remembered something-(I'm sure you've read this before, used as a reminder)

~*~*~ Memory sequence~*~*~

"She's there." Naraku told her pointing out a girl with long black hair that was walking on the side of the road. She didn't seem to care much that she was walking as snow fell, but instead she looked as if she rather take her time.

"Are you sure she has it?" Kagome asked slightly apprehensive while taking out the knife she was going to use.

Naraku nodded and they both got out of the car. This woman seemed to know they were there and turned around.

"Don't move." Kagome commanded pointing out the knife. They didn't mean to kill her, honestly. For otherwise they would have used a gun. 

This woman though, she didn't seem phased. "I shouldn't have expected more." She'd said, but Kagome could have swore that woman knew her somehow. 

Though Naraku was done with waiting, he jumped her to get the jewel, but she'd fought back getting away from Naraku and lunging for Kagome's knife. Kagome pulled away but Naraku grabbed it from her, and stabbed the woman, not once but three times. More than it took to kill her. He took the jewel, by the name of the Shikon No Tama from her neck, and they ran off. 

~*~*End Sequence*~*~

That girl- Kikyou was it possible that was the same girl they killed. Kagome felt a cringe in her stomach, she was almost sure of it. She looked so much like that girl, a face she preferably wouldn't soon recall. Though Sango had mentioned something about Kikyou being a memory. If she wasn't laying down, she would have fell down. Kikyou just might have been her sister, and that's why she recognized her that day in the snow. Naraku had given her the jewel, and the jewel of Kikyou's death was hanging around her neck. 

She suddenly felt dizzy, and eyesight was beginning to blur. 

Kagome blinked rapidly knowing over stressing herself, she'd fall unconscious. 

'What am I suppose to do? I surely can't give it back to them, and say sorry, and walk off like nothing happened. I was the accomplish in my own sisters murder, my new brothers future wife. Who could I honestly tell, someone that wouldn't fall from the weight of the secret I'd be putting on their shoulders?'

Kagome's vision cleared as she slowly calmed herself. 

"Sango?" She asked rather weakly. Sango was already willing to listen. 

"Is Sesshoumaru here, at the hospital I mean."

"Yes but-"

"Can I see him next, I have a few questions no ask?" Kagome managed to straighten out her thoughts, but she still had a heart wrenching feeling that this ending wasn't going to be a 'happily ever after' one. 

-

Conclusion of idiots: 

Fire: And thus everything's pretty much coming together. 

Raven: What was there, like 3 or 4 more chapters

Fire: Yeah, but a lot's set to happen so it isn't exactly going to be that short. I can tell people about the ending thought. If you read my warning on my bio how nothings ever happily ever after, well this clashed Raven so it isn't that bad. 

Raven: ATTENTION=

Fire: Next chapter we will be revealing Kag/??? it will be so you might want to tune in to the intro of idiots. I'm pretty sure it will make 90% of you people happy, and then there is always the 10% who cannot be pleased.

Until next time.....

1490- not proofread- not even read over


	20. 20

Fire: I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I had a shit grammar education in grade school

Raven: I wasn't even in this country and I had better education. Me gustaba mi escuela, y teve mucho amigos, y mi tarea estaba facíl. ¡Los muchachos son guapo allí!

¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que America!?

¿¡POR QUE YO!?

Fire: Chill yo! Whaz the matta with ya! It ain't phat to do it like that dawg! Chill, ya can't be doing s*** like that. D***-messed up matha f*****' s*** yo. Really dawg...man

Raven: At least I spoke correct Spanish

Fire: I only left out curse words, mindless repetitive sentences, and the constant word crack, or pot in random places. Otherwise I spoke right Miamian.

Raven: Cuban Miami, why not

Fire: Oh the chapter, yeah yeah yeah yeah, we promised what the couple would be. The moment of truth Raven-

Raven: Damn childproof package(struggling with chips bag) Oh. Ok- both

Fire: Alternate endings to make you both happy. 

-

"Is Sesshoumaru here, at the hospital I mean."

"Yes but-"

"Can I see him next, I have a few questions to ask..." Kagome managed to straighten out her thoughts, but she still had a heart wrenching feeling that this ending wasn't going to be a 'happily ever after' one. 

-

Sango mildly nodded, and disappeared from her sight as if she was a queen tossing out orders. Sango never reappeared, but a different figure stood in the doorway.

Kagome recognized it was Sesshoumaru from his tall stance, and in moments he slide in finding a convenient place against the wall in ear shot, and leaning against it.

"You called." He said in an almost flat voice, hiding emotion as usual.

Kagome inhaled deeply- as it seemed to get easier as time went on- regaining her nerve as she prepared what she would ask him.

"Ok." She gave up with the inhaling, and plopped back on her pillow staring up at the ceiling. "You know Kikyou right?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"My brothers dead wench." He said flatly as though it was just some random trivial information.

Kagome lightly shrugged. "Nice way of putting it, but nonetheless. She was murdered- and you know how I came from a bad past where we did a lot of awful things to a lot of people. Well Kikyou was one of those people." 

She waited for his reaction, but he merely raised his eyebrows and said "Are you inclining that it was you who killed Kikyou" unbelieving. 

Kagome brows went flat realizing how much of a lie he must of thought she said. 

'He has no proof, and I nearly died. I could be delusional.' She thought to herself reaching down to the Shikon jewel she wore as a necklace. Feeling it there a slight wave of relief washed over her knowing the doctors hadn't stolen it, or taken it off, or something. With a slight yank, she broke the cheap string it was hung on, and pulled it to eyesight. 

"The Shikon jewel was stolen. This is my proof." She said presenting it to him, subconsciously dreading his reaction.

Curiously, Sesshoumaru reached out and examined it to be sure it wasn't face. Kagome could have swore his eyes had widen a little in shock.

"It was you...." His voice lead off, and Kagome couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. 

He handed it back to her about a second later, and Kagome left it to reside in her pocket for now. 

"It was my accomplish actually. I believe you know him- Naraku. He is no doubt manipulating InuYasha since he has plenty of money. I may have changed but Naraku never has- I have to stop him somehow."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to respond, thinking to himself. "Will you tell InuYashsa?" 

Kagome flinched as though he just asked her the question she'd be dreading.

"I don't know if I can bear to- I have to return the jewel, but I can't just walk up and say 'Hi InuYasha, I killed you girlfriend, and got tired of the jewel I stole from her so I'll just drop it off with you.' Or maybe am I just having more of a conflict with myself than I could have with InuYasha...." Kagome went on muttering to herself in a frantic state.

Sesshoumaru titled his head a little not sure if he should feel worried for his sister, angry for his brother, or just plain remain emotionless.

"I am not one to say Kagome."

Kagome found sudden strength, and stood up, leaning out far enough to grab his shirt.

"How can you say that without any emotion Sesshoumaru- I know you can feel something more than that." She wasn't sure if she was holding him as a threat, or for support.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her staring into her eyes. "Perhaps you are just feeling more weak emotions now that your dark past has come into light."

"All those times though....."

Kagome stared for a minute realizing her hold on him and letting go slightly. 

"Your not going to help me." He didn't say a thing as she let go of his shirt and ran out of the room tumbling dangerously, but sighed as soon as she was gone. 

"I couldn't have held her back from fate, no one ever can." He told the darkness that began to creep around him.

-

Kagome wasn't sure just how she managed to elude hospital security as she speed down the halls, not to sure of where she was going until she was passing the storage room. Kagome stopped for a moment to change into her regular clothes. Shutting the door it was slightly quieter. Kagome's heart had slowed down a little from her sudden burst. She never did regret it, or hijacking some random persons car as they left the door wide open to talk on their cell phone. Kagome easily slid in the drivers seat, and took off Miami style. 

She didn't know why she was in such a rush. Perhaps because she was holding it in so long that it just needed to get out. 

Kagome slowed a little, flexing her fingers on the drivers wheel. She had a deep feeling Naraku wasn't going to sit still for long. He'd kill her next time- she was sure of it, and she just had to get it out before she died.

Then- then she could disappear back, and no one else would get hurt because of her.

Kagome swallowed as she pulled into the drive way, and it wasn't because she rammed down the gate on mistake. 

Stepping out of the car she took a long look at the mansion. It seemed a lot bigger than she'd remembered.

' I can't stall any longer.' Kagome told herself ignoring the headache, and dizziness that occurred from her a little too short stay at the hospital. 

-

Not to far from where Kagome stood, two people remain in a conversation in a half light room. 

"You have failed me again Kagura. The next time you shall pay." Naraku told her in a cruel voice, he dragged his knife along the wall before taking a seat. 

Kagura left his sight immediately shaking off the chills one room over. 

"She is more likely to kill herself- but I have to do something." Kagura raised a gun to her eyesight. 

"I could attempt to break away, if Naraku looks at this Kagome as his rival, and his equal- perhaps...." She said aloud not realizing it until a voice came from the darkness. 

"Perhaps what Kagura....." 

- 

No one ever did discover Kagura's body, for somewhere between the time Naraku left to track down Kagome, and the police arrived a good three days later, Kagura's body was taken away by the sea. 

-

Kagome too stood what she believed to be her death. She stood at least four feet from her adopted brother holding out the Shikon no Tama to his sight. That was just what happened, the first thing she did when she came in the room. Kagome did regret it when his expression turned from happy that she was alive, to shocked, and than a mix between dread and anger. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked trying to keep himself assembled.

Kagome cast her eyes to the ground at first dreading what to say to him. 

"I just figured I return it to you. Naraku and I were your fiances killers. Kikyou was also my sister- I can never truly make it up to you, but I came to apologize with a guilt conscious."

She said, her head still bowed. 

"You didn't Kagome...." His voice first started as sadness, but it turned into anger in remarkable time. 

"Get out!" He shouted furious, but never meeting her eyes. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" 

Kagome was taken back slightly, though she hadn't expected a better reaction. With tears on the side of her eyes, she vanished from that room as quick as possible. 

Kagome knew what Sesshoumaru said was right. She was in a mess about this because it was just now dawning on her just how much she hated her past. And now it came back to haunt her, and destroy both her present and further. 

Kagome had to get out of there, and she knew of one place to go. The one place from which she'd came, and all her problems would be settled there once and for all. 

Conclusion of idiots:

Fire: Now I know I missed some detail on that one

Raven: Oh I don't know, could it have been because you were falling asleep on the keyboard. Right- Tess?

Fire: h;akjhh mn,llnbl ,nbvvkhv,lv,knmbcffmd

1627


	21. 21

Intro of Idiots

Fire: Sorry about not updating lately, you can blame that on Raven with her deadlines on a bunch of other stuff.

Raven: Hey don't blame me- I don't want death threats.

Fire: Anyway, since everyone seems to like the intro of idiots we might as well make a book.

Raven: Behind the typos, the life of fire and raven

Fire: Just kidding, anyway, I won't stall you from reading the chapter. Now I command you to read! READ!

Raven: *Sweatdrop* and review…..

21

Kagome had to get out of there, and she knew of one place to go. The one place from which she'd came, and all her problems would be settled there once and for all.

No matter how fast she drove, or how quick she darted out of the car and banging on the front doors of the orphanage it didn't seem fast enough to outrun the dismal wave of emotions that came up after her. 

She slammed her fist so hard on the glass she was almost sure it'd crack, but then gave in to the overwhelming urge to fall to the ground. She half collapsed, and half sat down at the edge of the steps, posting her head back on the cold wall. Her commotion had caused a stir inside, and she could already hear some of the facility coming toward the door. 

Her heart ached, and an unbelievably strong headache kicked in. She'd barely noticed the blood that came from her now cut hand, or the people coming outside to see her.

One young woman, someone she briefly recognized from the front desk kneeled down beside her. 

"I need to see Mss. Tanashi(you remember, her nurse friend from about 19 chapters ago)…." Kagome could hardly find strength to ask for her old doctor/friend. 

To her surprise, they didn't ask a single question more, and sent someone to find her while they brought Kagome inside.

The headache brought Kagome to burying her face inside her knees as if it could somehow hide her from the pain. The recent burdens of thoughts had planted themselves at the edge of her mind just waiting to tumble down on her once her mind wasn't focused. Nurse Tanashi ran up what seemed like seconds later, and bowed down to her side. "Kagome!" She exclaimed rather panicked at the situation. Kagome leaned over giving a weak smile for reassurance.

"What did they do to you?" She asked landing a firm grip on Kagome's arm.

"I did it to myself." Kagome said sitting up as she found some strength returning. "But listen, I need to be signed back in the orphanage- as in away from the Tai family. I need a restraining order, or whatever it is when they can't follow you."

The nurse cocked her head to the side momentary debating if she should question anything more in her mind. However, she decided not to as Kagome dragged herself up from the chair she'd been placed. "Where are you going?" Mss. Tanashi asked instantly not debating upon that.

"I have to go finish something. You can't help me more than keeping the Tai's away. Please can you do that for me?" Kagome stood at full height, and looked into the eyes of her former friend. 

Tanashi did nothing more than nod, and that was all Kagome needed. Gathering strength she left out the door, and never looked back. 

--

Sesshoumaru had caught up to Kagome shortly after she barged into Inu-Yasha's room. He could hear the yelling through out the entire house, and didn't even flinch. Kagome ran out a moment later, completely passing him in her flee. 

"What did she expect when she told him." He said apathetically. Pausing for a moment he thought ahead to his next action. He could go and council his dear brother, follow Kagome, or go finish the book he'd been planning to do.

Conscious, or some type of other sympathy force won over for once in his life as he found himself in front of InuYasha's door. 

As he expected, InuYasha never even bothered to look up from where he crammed himself in the corner with the Shikon No Tama in his hands. 

"Go away Sesshoumaru." He said in a flat, unentertaining voice.

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the least bit worried, or impressed as he found a wall to lean on. "I would, but it seems that I'm the only one who has yet to lose my mind around here." He said calmly.

InuYasha didn't respond, didn't look up, didn't even move. "Your angry at Kagome for killing dear Kikyou. What is it you wish for her to do? Say I'm sorry for killing your fiancé after I had no idea she was even my sister, or that you would end up even becoming my brother." InuYasha once again remained deadly silent.

"Well, if nothing else you should know she is going to settle the score with Naraku. Something she is doing for you. However if you never seem to give up pointless tears, and go after her-" Sesshoumaru paused shocking even himself when he said, "I will." 

With no more to be said he turned on his heel and disappeared from the doorway.

-- 

Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing. All her actions now seemed to be driven on instinct, and not on thoughts. She was sure of that however, when she pulled up to a ruble lot some distance from where she was. 

"This place." She muttered to herself absently getting out of the car with a slam of the door.

"This place." She went again, breathing in the air as though it were different in some way. She looked up from the lot, seeing not just rubble from a burned lot but a house. Her old house, the house she grew up in, the house she shot her father, the house that had brought her and Naraku together, and the house that she used to tear them apart. 

With nothing more to do, she collapsed in place sitting at the lot. If Naraku would meet her anywhere, he would meet her here.   



	22. 22

Behind a Different Door

Fire- I'd promised I updated, and I finally did! The story is almost finished, and once this is done I'd actually work on finishing the other fics better.

Raven- Like Tie it even tighter

Fire- Yeah, or Clouded eyes or something

Raven- Or Tie it even tighter

Fire- Or Devilish Angels 

Raven- Or Tie it even tighter

Fire- Or.....

Raven- Your updating Tie it Even Tighter next time damnit!

Fire- Ok......I'll even it out....now read the story full of typos because I was in such a rush I didn't read it over.....

Minutes turned to hours, and it seemed like almost an eternity of waiting when a black car pulled up. Kagome barely even glanced over, seeing what she expected. Tinted windows blocked out sight to the interior or the car, and the engine was never turned off even as Naraku got out.

'He has probably got his lackies in there.' Kagome thought bitterly, turning back to her previous place. She had stopped crying completely, and did the best she could to erase the red tear marks from her face. 

The crunch on the rubble told her everything that was happening. Naraku was walking up behind her pausing a few feet away. He then dropped something by her feet. She didn't look up to see what it was, she didn't have to.

"Dear Kagome." His voice was passive, but she could feel the smile tugging at his lips as though it was burning right through her skin.

Kagome rubbed her arms trying to get a hold of herself. She'd been waiting for this for years since she'd escaped, played it over again in her mind, but she couldn't stop her heart from racing.

"Remember place don't you? The house were your father used to torture you and your family. I'd came along and offered you salvation. You were to accept, and I helped you stop your father from ever coming back-- but yet you ran away, burning this place to rubble as though it were some distraction."

While Naraku's voice was dead calm as he reflected a bit upon the past, Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything. What he said was true, but she knew he was portraying it the wrong way; she wasn't in the position to tell him off, not yet. 

Naraku's eyes bored into her back, and she knew despite the point he was slightly mad from the past, he was having the most fun of seeing her struggle. 

"You can end it all though-- I can't bother you then. InuYasha can't be mad at you then, and you will never have to worry about anything again." Kagome shivered biting her tongue, and pulling her head up just enough to see the gun next to her.

"Come on bitch, you had no problem killing your father thinking it's what's right, but now your to afraid to kill yourself. Your making peoples lives hell Kagome, you have no point of existing. Shouldn't you kill yourself if that is what's right?"

Kagome flinched as his words hit come painfully, but she gathered her nerve, and stood up.

"You make peoples lives hell Naraku. You've destroyed what was left of mine, and Kikyou's. You should die, because that is right." Kagome couldn't even believe the words that were rolling off her tongue-- The fact she was speaking to Naraku like so, or what she was saying.

Kagome snatched the gun off the ground, and turned to look straight at him. His appearance had haunted her dreams for such a long time he seemed no worse now then ever. 

She pointed it straight at him, but he seemed no more intimidated than ever. "You should have died long ago Naraku, it was the only way to ever get you to stop."

"And you would be the one to kill me Kagome?" He started, a wicked smile decorating his face. "Doubtful-- your to scared to kill me. I was the only one who ever showed a better life, all your dreams would come true behind that door as long as you stayed with me." Narakus eyes darken, and the humor was lost from his face.

"Your a sinner who has no right to repent. You will die." Naraku said in a monotone voice, reaching into his jacket. 

Kagome stopped in midbreath, and not because of what Naraku was doing. She didn't freeze because she was in danger of dying, or because a light shade of rain came drizzling down.

She froze because a third car pulled up, and it was not one of Naraku's lackies. She froze because Inuyasha got out of the passenger seat, and was running up to the scene without thought. She froze because Naraku turned his gun on InuYasha.

But she hadn't been frozen when a shot rang out.

----

Dun Dun Dun- a cliffy from hell. I know it was short, but I had to leave it off here for the alternate endings. I'll explain how that works, so you might want to read this:

There will be two chapters following this, the conclusion of this one. Alternate ending- and one for InuYasha/Kagome, and one for Sesshoumaru/Kagome. They will both be posted at the same time, and you can go with whichever one you wanted more. You will have to click the chapter selector and go to either InuYasha which is directly next, or Sesshoumaru which is after that. I know my explanations are confusing, so sorry about that.

There are the two alternate ending chapters, and one epilogue left- super( Fire is the only one whos happy it's almost over.)


	23. 23ab

Hello everyone! Chipper day isn't it? Um yeah right- here is the deal and **NO THIS IS NOT JUST A STALLING NOTE YOU SHOULD READ IT!** The next two really long chapters are two alternate endings. Based upon Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Kagome. The first one is Inuyasha the second Sesshoumaru. Pick whoever you want her to be paired with. If you don't care then I'd say go with InuYasha/Kagome.  
  
Now, here is _for_ the stalling part. As of now I don't have a computer, which mean it is highly difficult for me to update –SO the chapters should be up a little late. The Inuyasha one is done, but the Sesshoumaru one is still in process so bare with me. If you review and tell me you want Inuyasha out before Sesshoumaru(I was planning them to be out the same time) email. Much thanks. -Fire&Raven


	24. 23a

Kagome had never been one for waiting, or being held up. She was always a type of girl who seemed to like everything done quicker, and you can find time to think about it later. However, for one moment in her life it felt like time had stopped. Everything turned to slow motion, and she could see everything happening before it ever even took place.

That's why when the bullet rang out it took a minute after to analyze the result. Her heart skipped a beat, and she never once breathed in those moments.

InuYasha fell backward hitting the ground with some force, and Naraku dropped his gun. Sesshoumaru and Naraku's lackeys were out of the car in seconds to witness what happened.

Kagome was no different from the rest of them, remaining shocked. Even she had not known what had happened until he was already dead.

"Kagome!" That voice snapped her out of her slow motion mode, and back into quick pace reality. She vaguely recognized it to be InuYashas but she never moved her eyes.

She'd done it, after years of thought Kagome realized she'd actually done it. She dropped the gun from her hands, and watched Naraku slump over with a puddle of blood forming under him. She hadn't even noticed she had the gun until she'd already shot it.

"If I didn't- If I didn't---" She started to mutter, but everyone already knew what would have been.

The second Naraku had pointed the gun at InuYasha Kagome fired delivering a straight, fatal blow into Naraku's chest. If she had acted any slower InuYasha would, no doubt, be dead.

A sharp yelp went out when Kagome's legs gave way sending her to the ground. Her legs were spawned to the sides of her, and head remained bowed. She made no attempt to move, to speak, or to even think about what she had just done—nothing.

Narakus body lay inches away from her own, and InuYasha just three feet away from that. InuYasha had managed to regain composer standing up, but he did not say a word.

No one did, not even Naraku's lackeys who muttered amongst themselves.

Sesshoumaru posted himself against the car to smart to run up to Kagome while she was just recovering over what might be the biggest traumatizing moment of her life. Naraku's lackeys didn't seem exactly furious their boss was dead. Instead, it seemed to be quite the entertainment to them.

InuYasha however had other ideas. He was never one with people's emotions unless he truly knew you. At this moment he decided to confront Kagome, and help her for all it was worth.

"Kagome." She staggered over to where she sat, dropping to his knees upon arrival.

She didn't respond, didn't move, and hardly breathed. He called her name again, weakly enough it sounded almost as if he had been shot himself.

"Snap out of it already." He barked, rougher this time, and reached out to shake her shoulders, but she smacked his hand before he could even reach it.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't stare at me, don't bother me—just leave InuYasha." Her words as bitter as they were, were not followed with anger. She just said them apathetically, pulling up her knees to wrap her arms around them. She buried her head away from sight, and her long black hair only assisted with that.

InuYasha sat back, still next to you shoving his hands into his sleeves. "I know what it is like to lose someone Kagome, you can't act like you're alone in that. Your not allowed to die until I get a chance to talk to you, and I'm just going to sit here until you decide you want to say something." InuYasha's words hit hard, and he was slightly shocked that he'd even said them.

However he didn't regret it, and it looked as though he meant every word of it when he crossed his legs and sat there.

As of that moment everyone but InuYasha seemed completely invisible to her now. She tried to ignore InuYasha's presence at first, falling into a numb state where she didn't even think about what'd happened.

The light drizzle never let up, but Kagome didn't notice that either. Nothing seemed real to her now. Her entire life she'd been haunted by something, be it her father, Naraku, or the guilt of killing Kikyou. Her father was sent to hell and could no longer haunt her anymore, and Naraku was now to join him. The guilt of killing Kikyou weighed heavily in the back of her heart but at the moment it felt as though she'd just shoved all of those ghosts out of the window, and now there was nothing left.

She didn't even begin to wonder where she would go from now on, or if she would be charged for murder. Kagome had never been sure about anything as much as she though she would die today. There was still suicide but she learned if anything made Naraku happy-to do the opposite.

With a sigh she put her head up even with her eyes still closed. That is when she noticed the rain had stopped.

'Stopped?' Her mind questioned it again, and persuaded her to open her eyes. That is when she noticed it hadn't stopped raining, but a jacket was being held over her. Being baggy and red she didn't have to question whose it was.

"But why are you--" Kagome never got to finish her question when she glanced over at InuYasha.

"I told you, your not dying until I have a word with you, and that includes from colds, bullets, or whatever damn way you can find to hurt yourself."

Kagome had to double take, but was still as unbelieving as the first time.

"Ok InuYasha." She decided, dropping her emotional dressing, but gathering her wit. "What's to talk about?"

Kagome wasn't sure why she asked, but she had never quite seen someone so angry seem to different in a nicer perspective only a short time later.

"You should know." He said roughly, but didn't stop holding his jacket over her.

"The fact that you're not mad at me because I just saved your life?" Kagome randomly said off the top of her head instead of focusing on the issue with Kikyou.

"One," InuYasha stated, "I am still angry with you.  Two, I could have avoided that bullet anyway."

Kagome had to once again double take searching his voice for any kind of sign of a joke being played behind it.

"Your angry- but your helping me…" Kagome muttered off the first part not exactly making sense of it, but when she began to speak again, she was surer of herself. "And if I hadn't shot that bullet you'd long be dead, no one could have avoided that point blank—you are kidding aren't you?"

However, when she glanced back at his face she realized he wasn't.

"I'm not kidding I could have avoided that!" He said back defensively, yet not angry.

Kagome inhaled letting the thought run through her mind once more before she found herself laughing uncontrollably. "You -----avoid------point blank----hahahah!!!" She let go of her knees rolling back on the ground with a fit of laughter.

At first she was not in the least bit surprised, but a second later she realized just how much she was laughing. 'Wow, I haven't laughed like that in my entire life… either it's just me, or that is suppose to clue InuYasha in on something.'

Her thoughts only made her crack up more destroying the semi tense atmosphere. InuYasha just arched an eyebrow after she kept the laughing up for three minutes straight, and Kagome eventually had to regain control of herself.

"But seriously InuYasha--" Her voice changed into a serious tone, and she stood up.

"I don't feel like lying anymore. Say anything you want, I'm listening."

InuYasha looked her over once more assuring she was calm, and completely serious.

"Just trying to make sense of it all- you're Kikyou's sister." Kagome nodded accordingly.

"And you went with Naraku, and was there when he killed her." Kagome nodded again.

"You got away, and he came after you again. The bastard was actually manipulating me while he was at it."

"Exactly." Kagome said softly as he continued.

"You had no idea about Kikyou." His voice broke off to a whisper at the end, and Kagome flinched.

It took her a moment to respond; she thought it over a few times trying to remember the truth- not all of the twisted lies.

The day seemed so clear to her

"Naraku had taken me out one day- out in the car I mean. He never told me at first, mostly ramblings, all I did was stare out the window because I didn't really care…..but then he told me about the Shikon No Tama, more about how he always wanted to have it. We got there, and threaten Kikyou….she looked familiar but it never really dawned on me, didn't really think about it. Proud Kikyou refused to do it and Naraku killed her….he took it anyway. He eventually gave it to me which is why I had it…..and then I burned this place down as a distraction, and ran away…." Kagome's hands shook, and she cast her eyes to the ground.

InuYasha was quiet for a second, but a moment later he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "I'd gotten that damn jewel as a wedding gift to her- I bought it from Sango after her parents died and she had nothing left to sell."

He danged it off the string that held it and guided Kagomes eyes up to meet him. "This jewel was never corrupt and neither were you….It was Naraku, and now he is finally roasting in hell…."

Kagome put her hand out just a bit. "Give it to me." The moment the jewel reach her hand she threw it up sending a bullet straight through. The jewel shattered, the pieces covering a reasonable area. She reached down and picked up four, giving InuYasha two.

"Two for you and Kikyou, two for Naraku and I." Kagome said, snapping the string and retying them.

Inuyasha accepted it numbly casting his eyes over to everyone who waited. "It's time for us to leave." He said then turned to her and meet her eyes.

"Lets go home Kagome…"

-----a random time later(give me a break, how about a month or so)------

"Um….InuYasha…." Kagome said hesitantly watching, Shippo being held in her arms.

InuYasha didn't respond, and kept drilling Sesshoumaru's door shut.

"I don't think that is the wisest things to do, he'll be a little upset don't ya think." Kagome wasn't sure whether to laugh, or scold, but InuYasha stopped and dropped the stuff on the ground now done with his task. "So now he won't be able to get out. He deserved it and now your on my side." InuYasha said proudly.

Kagome arched her eye brows and shook her head.

"I'm not against Sesshoumaru InuYasha, he is one of my best friends."

InuYasha pouted, and walked  up closer. Slapping Shippo out of her arms he pulled her forward to embrace her. "You don't like him better than me do you?" He asked sarcastically, but Kagome shot back.

"Those are two COMPLETELY different types of relationships. I'm glad I got rid of the adoption papers, that would have been awkward." InuYasha titled her head up and kissed her a moment later partly to shut her up. Shippo started a rant from his place on the floor.

"Kagome- InuYasha is a big meanie! He is no good for you!"

Kagome pulled away with a laugh.

"Yeah, I always do seem to fall for the bad ones.


	25. 23b

Here is the Sesshoumaru version- it is kind of shorter, but that is because it was harder to do, and I have no computer…..either way, enjoy.

Kagome had heard of 'spur of moment' and most of her life was assembled around doing things without thing. Things seemed to happen so quick for her, and most of the time she didn't have time to logically react.

Yet at that moment if she could have frozen the moment and sat there for days on end thinking about what she was going to do, it would have ended up the same. She would have came to the same conclusion after long and reasonably emotionally debates in her head. Still at that moment she reacted without having to think it over, and did something she thought was right and didn't have to do any debating.

The moment Naraku turned the gun on InuYasha, two shots rang out. One of Naraku's, and one of Kagome's own. A second later the moment had frozen and Naraku fell. The Shikon jewel that was around InuYasha's neck shattered, but he also fell.

Kagome stood still for a moment, the gun slipping from her hands and clattering to the floor. She had done the one thing she couldn't do for years, in less than 30 seconds. The one man that honestly terrorized and traumatized her life more than her father ever could had been shot dead.

Naraku had managed to flip around, his face visible to the world, blood had splashed up, but was being drained away by the rain. Kagome's hands shook, it was over.

A few scenes from her life flickered past her eyes, but she pushed them aside.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, her eyes quickly tracing to where he lay.

Sesshoumaru was already at his side, reluctantly helping his brother up. Shards of the Shikon spilled everywhere, the rainwater making them glisten.

She was at their sides in seconds, unsure of what to do. Sesshoumaru flipped his half brother over, facing the sky.

InuYasha's eyelids were barely open, fluttering slightly, but a sign he was only slightly conscious. Kagome reached over clearing the shards out of the way searching his red top for any sign of a wound.

"He wasn't shot, the Shikon managed to protect him from that." Sesshoumaru said. "I, however, am not sure if the blast had hurt him."

Kagome inhaled, panicking, she glanced around. No one was there about to jump up and help.

"The car- we have to get him to the hospital!" She said biting off a quick mournful cry.

'I cannot lose someone else to this stupid mess!' Kagome thought hardly finding the words to express the frustration she felt.

With no complaint, or struggle, Sesshoumaru lifted him, and Kagome was quick to open the car door. Once InuYasha was placed she ran to the passenger seat and looked over at Naraku's lackies.

Her eyes grew darker, but no hate ran in them.

"You want the Shikon No Tama so much, take it." She said harshly. "There it is, on the ground, and you don't have to kill anyone to get it."

Kagome looked at each of them, scanning them for some movement, but they didn't budge. After a moment, they turned muttering to eachother and returned to their cars. Kagome said nothing for a moment, watched them go. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes, but she would not let them fall. 

Her eyes turned to Naraku's body. 'I hope you get everything that is coming to you in death Naraku, and yet the jewel remains useless to you now.' Kagome wasn't sure if that was a closer, but it was enough of one for her. She at that moment bid farewell to everything that haunt her past. Naraku, her father, Kikyou. When the car was driving away, she drove away from those memories one last time.

-

The car pulled up to the emergency room in record time. Sesshoumaru might have learned something from Miami driving, but there was no time to chat about it when he got out the car to grab InuYasha. As it turns out the hospital had been called if the car you were driving in had showed up. It wasn't hard to realize the rest of the family had been more than worried about their safety. The emergency room escourted them in, and before Kagome could even say a word they slammed the door on her face.

She was shocked at first, but anger was nearby. Sesshoumaru lay a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't go in there." He told her in a light but serious voice. Kagome's expression faltered into a frown but she weakly nodded allowing herself to be lead to a bench by Sesshoumaru.   
"Do not worry Kagome, InuYasha is far to stubborn to die." Sesshoumaru said whether trying to be reassuring or not Kagome was not sure; it did however bring a smile to her face.

"Naraku does use bullets nearly the size of shot gun shells, InuYasha might have trouble bouncing back from that one." She bit off harsher than she intended, but she leaned into him slightly. "It's just nothing has been going right." She growled slightly, but there was no force behind it.

Sesshoumaru did the best reassuring thing he could for Kagome at that moment, he said nothing. Her mind raced over the recent events- the past events, all these things that had haunted her life for so long were now gone. The Shikon no Tama which was so desired in the past now lay in shards at the place of her old house.

In a way it seemed ironic no one took it, but she knew the real reason they didn't- it would be haunting.

She found herself leaning into him, and though it didn't seem at all the time, it brought a blush to her face. A good amount of time past like that, until a nurse rushed up to them. Sesshoumaru nudged her and they both rose.

"You may see him now…." She started to mutter at the end.

"Is he alright?" Kagome nearly jumped the lady straining for an answer.

The lady waved her hand. "Besides being a pain in the ass about how uncomfortable the bed is, he is fine. He has scared five nurses off so far."

Kagome could feel a real smile coming up on the lips, breaking into a small laugh. She wrapped her hands around Sesshoumaru's arm, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Let's go."

---3 days later----

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice rang down the hall.

Kagome flinched in Sesshoumaru's arm pulling away from the kiss, a blush covering her entire face. She shook it off, trying not to meet her new boyfriend in the eyes.

'Why does he have to be such a good kisser! Awkward.'

"I know I forgave you for Kikyou, but get over here- this stupid tv doesn't work." He voice echoed causing some of the other patients to jump.

Sesshoumaru leaned down slightly muttering to her about it wasn't a wonder about how he scared all those nurses away.

"I owe it to him, but go get the car if you would, I'll fix the stupid tv of his and bid him farewell." She spoke while walking to InuYasha's room.

When she arrived he lay there in the bed, the remote had been thrown to the floor. His hair was still white, and he had the hospital gown on.

'To think…..' Kagome muttered becoming lost in her thoughts hesitating in the door way.

His eyes trailed over to her, and for once she didn't see the resemblance to when he looked at Kikyou.

"What are you waiting for!" He barked at her, and with a sweatdrop at his unsentimental behavior she walked in.

"Yes your lordship?" She asked sarcastically, but not harshly.

"Get the nurse to give me another tv, this one won't even turn on!" He pointed to the small tv set up in the corner. With an arch of her eyebrow she walked over, and hit power. The tv turned on just as it should, and she grabbed the remote.

"The batteries were just dead InuYasha! I'll get you new ones." She held up the remote as if it were some type of proof.

It took a second, but she returned a moment later, new batteries in place. Walking forward she handed him the remote, but he grasped her hand.

Unable to pull away she met his eyes, and he stared back completely serious.

"Kagome, don't worry about it- there was nothing more we could have done." He paused for a moment, and just shook his head slightly.

"Just don't let it ever happen again, Kikyou would have held it against me if I didn't forgive you." His grip loosen, and she pulled away for a moment. Leaning down she hugged him, muttering what he said was true.

Breaking the moment InuYasha yelled "I didn't give you permission to hug me! It's the stupid conscious!"

Kagome pulled back with a sarcastic pout, took the remote, put it on the desk across from the bed, and walked out of the room with a laugh. His voice followed after her, but she knew that was the best revenge.

-

Sesshoumaru was outside waiting, the car next to them. Kagome practically leaped in his arms but settled for a nice hug. "You can't miss me already can you?" He questioned, but Kagome pulled back with keys dangling in hand.

At that moment Kagome said the words that couldn't have scared him more.

"I'm driving."


End file.
